


Of Magic and War

by Squirrllama



Category: Celtic Mythology, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, F/M, Gen, Las Vegas, Magic, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrllama/pseuds/Squirrllama
Summary: Imagine a world where mythological gods and monsters exist alongside modern humans.  Katydid Waller is a 21 year old former student who works at a brothel outside of Las Vegas to pay the bills and care for her ailing grandmother.  One night she meets Lance Murphy a lieutenant with the Las Vegas PD.  Down on his luck Lance is drawn to Katydid in an inexplicable way.  They share a night together and are forever tied.  Together they deal with Greek and Celtic gods while saving the world from the mysterious Djinn.





	1. Chapter 1

The hot Las Vegas sun beat down on the beaten road. Decaying houses dotted the desert a sign of the failed economy.  Rising above the cookie cutter suburban dwellings a Victorian Mansion so out of place sits at the end of a cul de sac.  It too falling back to the sun baked earth. A faded foreclosure rattled in the breeze guarded the driveway.  Disrepair showed upon the wrap around porch.  Broken shutters hung off the many windows. Dead vines climbing up the wooden façade.  Cats by the dozen lingered in and out of the house. Inside the faded memories of a lifetime collected dust upon the cracked walls. The house had been designed by famed architect Evander Platt.  He designed it for his beloved wife Vera.

 Within the house the state of disrepair continued.  Warped floorboards.  Leaking pipes.  Cracks in the walls.  Dust covering the artifacts owned by the famed architect.  Cat hair covering every upholstered and carpeted surface. 

Smoke billowed out of the kitchen.  The smoke alarms all going off as cat ran from the smoky room.  “Grandma!”  Katy Waller shouted as she ran down the stairs in nothing but a wet towel.  She had been getting ready for work when she had smelled smoke while showering.  Then she heard the high-pitched beeping. She dodged fleeing felines and reached the kitchen.  Her grandmother Vera was nowhere in sight.  Shaking her head Katy rushed towards the source of the smoke.  A pan upon the stove on fire.  Grabbing a pot holder Katy removed the pan from the stove and dropped it in the sink.  She coughed at the smoke as she opened the windows.  She then turned off the burner.   The smoke alarms were still blaring, and cats were yowling.  “Grandma?” she shouted as the smoke started to dissipate. 

Katy walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.  She stepped over stacks of newspapers and magazines.  She had tried in vein to get her grandmother to let go of it all.  But the old woman was stubborn.  She would get upset whenever Katy tried to upset the hoards.  Cats darted in an out of various hiding spots.  The colony had grown to forty.  Katy caught as many as she could and took them to the vet to get fixed.  But new cats always showed up. 

Vera Platt sat on an old flowery patterned couch.  The TV in front of her loudly beaming “I Love Lucy.” Laughter rose from Vera.  She noticed her granddaughter walking towards her.  “Come sit.  Watch Lucy with me.”  She patted the couch. Two cats lay upon Vera’s lap.  Two more were curled up behind her. 

“Grandma, I have to get to work.”  Katy explained.  Her hair still dripping wet.  “Were you cooking something?”  She asked calmly. The old woman just stared at the screen.  “Grandma,” Katy started again. 

“Oh.  My soup.  I was cooking soup.”  Vera tried getting up.  The cats wouldn’t budge, and it seemed her legs weren’t working.  “Oh blast.  I need to check on my soup.”  One of the cats groaned and jumped off Vera’s lap.

Katy watched her grandma struggle.  It pained her to watch.  Vera’s failing health wasn’t helping the dire situation.  Katy had dropped out of college to take a job to help with the bills after Vera’s sister Myrtle died.  The once proud dancer struggled to rise form the couch.  Katy gently helped her grandmother to her feet.  “Grandma.  Didn’t you smell the smoke?  You soup burned.”  She explained. It was a common occurrence for Vera to burn food.

“Oh shoot.”  Vera scowled.  “I thought I smelled it.”  She shook her head and then sat down again.  “I wanted to make you something before work.”  Tears welled up in her eyes. 

“Its alright Grandma.  I can make some more soup. You watch Lucy.”  Katy sat beside her grandmother. 

Vera nodded.  “Thank you dear.” Then she turned her attention back to the TV.

Katy stood up and carefully walked out of the room.  She was still in a towel.  She needed to get ready for work.  Her boss would be upset if she was late again.  He hated it when she was late.  Shuddering at the thought of his cigar breath as he lectured her on punctuality.  He was not above firing her even though she was his wife’s cousin.  She hurried up to her bedroom.  It was one of the only rooms not blighted by decay.  IT was brightly decorated with flowers and stuffed animals.  Pictures of her mother and siblings adorned the wall.  Her mother had been a pilot in the Marine Corps.  She glanced at the photo of Karen Waller in her dress uniform.  Katy had her mother’s eyes and nose. 

Sighing she stripped off the towel and tossed it onto her bed.  An exasperated meow came from underneath.  “Oops.  Sorry Mittens.”  Katy chuckled and picked up the towel.  A white cat with grey paws glared at her.  She patted the cat on his head and dropped the towel on the floor. Mittens was her favorite in the colony.  He spent most of his time in her bedroom.  She turned towards her large closet.  She rummaged through her clothes looking for the right outfit to satisfy her boss.  Finding an outfit, she put it into a pink tote.  She wanted to avoid getting cat hair on the clothes.  She then pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.  Gazing at herself in the mirror as she brushed her auburn hair.  Then she put on the necklace her father had given her.  It was unusual as it was the male circle with an arrow symbol. 

Sighing she picked up her tote and dropped her makeup bag into it and grabbed her keys and phone.  She then headed down the stairs.  Walking into the kitchen she saw her Grandmother standing at the stove.  She was just staring at it.  “Grandma, what’s wrong?”

“I thought I made soup.”  Vera replied.  She turned to her granddaughter.  “Where are you going?”

“You made soup, remember?” 

Vera shrugged “Oh yeah.  I’m still hungry.” 

“I’ll make you a sandwich.  But I have to go to work afterwards.”  She said while glancing at the clock on the wall.  She was cutting it close.  “Go watch some more Lucy.”  Katy tried getting her grandmother to go sit down. 

Vera shuffled her way back into the living room. 

Sighing Katy quickly made her Grandma a tuna salad sandwich with some chips on the side.  She poured a glass of apple juice and took the food to the living room.  She placed it on the TV tray.  And pulled it in front of Vera.  “Okay.  Is that good?”

Vera nodded.  “Thank you, Katydid.”  She smiled.  “Aren’t you going to eat?”

“I already ate.”  Katy lied.  Her stomach growled but she needed to get going.  “I have to get going.  Tom should be here shortly.” 

“Who’s Tom?” Vera furled her eyebrows.

“You know Tom.  Our neighbor.”  A neighbor form down the street would come and keep an eye on Vera while Katy worked.  Katy paid him a bit of money for the trouble.  “He’s going to play Checkers with you.”

Vera laughed.  “Oh Tommy.  He always loses at Checkers.”  She picked up her sandwich and took a small bite.  “Good sandwich Katydid.  Well, you have fun at work.”

“Okay.”  Katy leaned down and kissed her grandmother’s cheek.  The doorbell rang as she headed out.  Opening the front door, “Hi Tom,” she greeted a satyr, half man half goat. He was short for his species.  Curled horns grew out of his head.  He was wearing a tank top and shorts.  Neither hiding the curly hair covering his body.   

“Your horns have gotten bigger.”  Katy pointed to his head.

“Have they?”  Tom reached up to touch the curled horns on his balding head.  “Well, at least something is growing up there.”  He sighed.  “I’m the least hairy satyr there is.” 

Katy laughed.  “Well, Grandma is eating a sandwich and watching Lucy.  I really have to get going.”

Tom nodded.  “Ok.  See you in the morning.”  He then headed towards the living room.

Out the door and towards the garage Katy walked quickly.  She pushed the opener and waited impatiently for the old door to rise revealing the large classic Cadillac sitting within.  The golden hued car did not reflect the same state of disrepair that the house did.  It’s paint sparkled from a recent washing.  The car had belonged to Katy’s grandfather Evander.  She opened the heavy door and slid in and started the engine.

Down the road she passed by a few Pegasus grazing in a field.  She remarked at the beautiful winged creatures.  Wishing she could hop on one and fly away at times.  Her phone rang as she drove towards work.  Hating to answer it while driving she knew it was her boss.  She reached over to dig the phone from her bag.  The fumbling caused her to swerve the car.  Finally finding the phone she answered it.  “Hello?”

“Katy.”  Came the voice of her cousin Meara. 

“Yeah?”

“Are you on your way?”  Meara sounded distressed.  “You were supposed to be here five minutes ago.  Brutal is fuming.” 

Katy gulped.  She hated getting her cousin in trouble.  Meara had pleaded with her husband to give Katy a job.  “I’m almost there.  So sorry.  Grandma burned dinner again.” 

“Oh, poor Aunt Vera.” Meara sighed.  “I’ll try and calm Brutal down.”  And she hung up.

 

The golden Cadillac pulled into the dusty lot.  A few miles from the glitz of the Las Vegas strip stood Paradise Oasis.  The bright pink building stood out from the tan of the desert.  Many cars were in the lot for tonight.  Somewhere between club and brothel, men came for fulfill their fantasies.  Whatever they wanted for the right price.

Katy grabbed her bag and climbed out of the behemoth of a car.  She jogged towards the back door.  A large black man stood by the door.  Wearing a white suit with a red shirt he smoked a cigar.  His dark brown eyes narrowed slits as he watched Katy run towards him.

“You are late.”  He grumbled out.

Katy stopped in front of him.  “I am so sorry Brutal. Grandma- “

A large hand went up.  “Save the sob story.  Now go get ready.  There is quite the crowd here for you.” He snarled.  He puffed the cigar as he held the door open for her.  Katy passed by him and headed into the air-conditioned comfort of the club.  Eugene Simpleton also known as Brutal walked behind her.  Once a famous rapper he now ran a series of gentlemen’s’ clubs in and around Las Vegas.  “It’s a good thing that you are popular with the men.”  He said as he followed the young woman. 

Katy turned to him.  “I said I’m sorry.”

“I heard you the first time.”  He replied tersely.  “My wife begged me to hire you.  You need the money to keep up that Hellhole and take care of your grandma.  And this is how you repay me?”

They reached the dressing room.  Katy stopped at the door.  “I am thankful for the job.  Really I am.”  She tried to assuage her boss.

“It’s a good thing you have natural moves and bring in the dough.  Any other girl would have been out on her ass by now.  I don’t want others to think I go easy on you just because you are my wife’s cousin.”

Katy nodded.  “I understand Brutal.”  She replied quietly.

Sighing Brutal placed his large hand on her cheek.  “Now go get dressed.  You are on in ten.”  He dropped stroked her cheek.  “And if you are lucky there will be requests for private dances.  The men like the innocent angle you put on.”  He grinned and laughed.  Dropping his hand, he turned and walked away.

Katy shuddered and walked into the dressing room.  Several other women were sitting on benches in various states of dress.  Katy reached her locker and sat on the bench.  A blonde woman sat beside her.  She was taking off makeup.  “Hey Destiny.”  Katy greeted her.

“Oh, hi Katy.” She replied.  “Hey Cody, absolutely loves the kitten.”  She grabbed Katy’s arm.  “They even sleep together its so cute.”  Destiny pulled out her phone to show Katy a photo.

The small boy curled up with an orange kitten.  Nothing cuter.  “Oh, my how cute.”  Katy cooed.  “What did you guys name him?” 

“Macaroni.  Though Cody say Macwoni.”  Destiny laughed. 

Katy was glad that Destiny’s three-year-old son loved the kitten she had given him.  She tried giving away kitten when she could.  There were so many that seemed to be born in the house.  Spaying and neutering helped but her grandma brought more cats home.  Some pregnant. 

“Hey!  You need to get ready.”  Another voice interrupted them.  A red-haired woman approached Katy and Destiny.  “You are late.  Come on.  Brutal wants you on stage.”

“Sorry Meara.”  Katy responded to her cousin.  She fumbled to get her clothes on.  Her cousin stood close by waiting.  “Grandma burned her soup again.”

Meara rolled her eyes.  “You told me that on the phone.  She does that all the time.  You really need to get a nurse for her.  You can’t do everything on your own.” 

“I can’t afford a nurse.”  Katy explained as she pulled on a Catholic school girl outfit. The clients liked her young girl routine.  “Tom the satyr stays with her while I’m here.”

Her cousin scoffed.  “And the house is falling apart.”

“I know Meara.”  Katy whined.  “If that stupid accountant hadn’t stolen Grandpa’s money things would be alright.  My aunts won’t help.  My brother won’t help.”  She felt tears welling up.  “And now I have the historic society on my ass.”

Meara reached over to wipe a tear from Katy’s cheek.  “Now don’t start crying.  Okay.  It will be alright.  Look I got you this job.  And you are becoming a draw and Brutal says if it keeps up, he’ll give you a raise.”

“Do I have to do private dances?”  She shuddered.  A private dance was more than just a dance.  It was whatever the client wanted. Locked in a bedroom at the mercy of some horny man.  She hadn’t done a private dance yet.

“Eventually.  You’ll have to.  Its in your contract. Whatever the men want.  We do. Blow jobs or anal or whatever.”

Katy nodded.  She hated the idea.  The stripping didn’t bother her near as much as the thought of the sex.

A loud knock at the door and everyone turned as Brutal poked his head in.  “Katydid you are on.  Let’s go.”

“I’m ready.”  Katy stood up and smiled at her cousin before walking towards the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The phone rang off the hook as he stared at the computer screen.  His mind was a million miles away.  Nothing in front of him registered. He reached to a drawer on the left side of his metal desk.  Opening it he pulled out a bottle of aspirin.  He groaned upon finding the bottle empty.  Tossing the bottle, he looked around his office.  A knock on the door interrupted his futile drug hunt. 

“Lieutenant,” A uniformed officer poked his head into the room.  “You have a phone call on line 4.” 

Looking at the officer Lieutenant Lance Murphy of the Las Vegas Police Department nodded.  “Thank you.”  He mumbled.  The officer stood for a moment in the doorway.  “What is it officer?” Lance said with an air of annoyance.

“Sir, aren’t you going to answer the phone?”

Lance motioned his hand at the officer. “I’ll get to it.”  He grumbled. “Now go back to work.”  He waved the officer off.  His blue eyes glaring as the officer closed the office door.  Taking a deep breath Lance picked up the phone.  “This is Lieutenant Murphy.”  He leaned back in his seat as it made a horrible screech.  He cringed at the sound. 

“Hello Lance.”  A familiar female voice replied. 

He sat forward.  “What is it now Ceridwen?”  He was sorely wondering a goddess was using a telephone.  Surely, she could just float into his office. 

A light laugh issued from the other end.  “I use the phone because you humans are fond of the devices.”

Lance pursed his lips.  The goddess had shown up shortly after the death of his two young sons.  She had mumbled some prophetic bullshit about his family and wizards.  He wasn’t in the mood to hear it.  “Is this about the magic crap again?”

“Oh Lance.  This is about so much more than magic.  It’s about maintaining universal balance. Your father- “

The lieutenant cut her off.  “Is dead.  My father is dead.”  Lance replied tensely.  His father Byron Murphy had been some wizard or magician from some long-lost clan of magicians.  Lance never bought into the whole thing.  He just knew his father was never around.  Always out on some quest or something.  Lance didn’t care.

A long sigh was issued from the goddess on the other end of the line.  “Don’t blow off what I have been trying to tell you Lance. Please.”

“Just leave me be.”  He slammed the phone down and folded his arms.  He glanced at a picture frame on his desk.  A happy family smiling back at him.  Posing in front of the castle at Disneyland.  Two young boys in the arms of their parents.  It was only last year that they had gone.  In an instant it was gone.  After the boys died, his wife had filed for divorce. Then the goddess showed up.  He was the last of his kind, she had said.   Lance stood up and grabbed his car keys from the desk. He walked out and locked his office.  He stopped at the desk of one of his officers.

A thin satyr looked up at the lieutenant.  He had short little horn adorning his head. Black curly hair hung over his goat-like facing. “Yeah boss?” He shook his head to get hair out of his brown eyes. Satyrs had become a common sight in Las Vegas. 

“Sergeant Kip, I am leaving for the day.”  He replied.  “I think you guys can handle things, right?”

Kip nodded. “I think so. Try to have a good rest of your day boss.”

“Good.”  Lance patted the satyr on the back before heading out of the precinct.  He walked past a few more satyrs along with humans and other creatures. He stopped in the men’s room on the way out.  After taking a leak he stopped to wash his hands.  Looking in the mirror he frowned at his grizzled appearance.  The stress of his life was wearing him down.  Grey stubble grew on his cheeks and chin.  He remarked at the stained shirt he was wearing.  Before his life fell apart, he was much more meticulous about his appearance.  Wearing tailored suits to work.  He just had simply stopped caring. 

Outside the precinct the desert sun beat down on the city of sin.  Lance cursed as he dropped his keys.  He fumbled trying to unlock the door of his black Charger. He picked up the keys and pushed the unlock button.  He cursed again when he touched the hot car door.  A black car in Las Vegas was never a smart purchase.  But the car wasn’t his.  It belonged to the police department.  He stumbled into the car and started it.  For a moment he sat and stared out the window.  Then he put the car in gear and barreled out pf the lot. 

Past the busy strip he drove.  He had thought about simply going home and just sleeping away his depression, but he knew where he had to go.  He had to go see her.  The beautiful young stripped at Paradise Oasis.  She was the only light in his grim life.  His old friend Meara Simpleton had invited him to the club.  He had been hesitant.  Paradise Oasis was strip club slash brothel.  The motto was anything goes.  It was the only strip joint that allowed men to grope the dancers and waitresses. 

Lance found himself in the club nearly every night.  Every night that _she_ danced.  He pressed the accelerator of the Charger as he blew past the other cars.  He needed to see her. 

The gaudy pink building materialized on the horizon as he drove out of the city.  He scoffed at the number of cars already parked in the lot.  He parked his car and slowly got out.  Staring for a minute at the brightly hued building.  He questioned his sanity for a moment.   Then lust drove him to walk inside.  At the front door he was greeted by a large black man in a white suit puffing on a cigar. 

“Lieutenant Murphy, how nice to see you again.”  The man exclaimed and held out his hand.

Lance nodded, and he shook the man’s hand.  “Brutal.”

“Its so good to see you again.”  Brutal smiled broadly and pulled the cigar from his mouth.  “Are you ready for one of our private dances?  I’ll give you a discount.  Anything for the Las Vegas PD.”

“I’ll think about it.”  Lance replied while handing Brutal the entrance fee. 

Brutal clapped Lance on the back.  “Think about it.  Anything for an old friend of Meara’s.”

“I will.”  His mind was on one thing as he walked into the building.  Into the well adorned club he noticed the growing crowd around the stage. He found a seat near the front.  He wanted her to see him.  Sitting down he folded his arms and looked around the club.  A familiar face walked towards him.

“Oh Lance.  You made it again.”  A beautiful red-haired woman approached him.  Wearing a tight red dress, she had a tray in one hand.  “Can I get you something to drink?”

Lance looked up at her and smiled. “You look great tonight Meara.”  He admired the beautiful woman he had known since high school.  She had been friends with his ex-wife Sandy.  They had gotten into all sorts of trouble as kids.  “I’ll have my usual. Thanks.”

“Whiskey on the rocks.”  Meara noted.  “Anything to eat?  We have a special on wings tonight.”

Lance shook his head.  “No thank you.  Just the whiskey.”  Meara acknowledged his request and walked off through the crowd.  The lights began to dim as Brutal began to introduce the dancers.  A glass of whiskey was soon sat in front of him as the first girls of the night began their dances.  The lieutenant watched with boredom as each beautiful woman flaunted her body to 90’s dance music.  He tossed a couple of singles at them. 

“Lap dance?”  A beautiful blonde in a tight and sparkly purple dress asked him. 

“No thank you.”  Lance replied to her.  She started to walk away.  “Wait.  What is your name?”

The blonde turned around and smiled.  “Destiny.  What’s yours?” She took a step towards him.  Her petite hand lightly upon his shoulder.

“Lance.” 

Destiny lowered herself onto his lap.  Her beautiful face inches from his.  “Are you sure you don’t want a lap dance?” 

The throb of his manhood made it difficult to say no. “It’s quite alright Destiny.  Perhaps another night.” 

With a sigh Destiny stood up.  “As you wish sir.”  She then moved onto another client. 

The music stopped and Brutal’s voice came over the speakers.  “Now the one you have all been waiting for.  Give it up for Strawberry Stardust.” 

The lights dimmed and then “Oops I did it Again,” by Britney Spears started and the spotlight was on her. She was in a grey Catholic schoolgirl outfit tonight.  Lance’s full attention on the beautiful young woman as she danced across the stage.  Her clothes slowly coming off till she was completely nude before the whooping crowd of hungry men.  For a split second their eyes met, and Lance forgot his woes.  He wanted her and only her.  No one else would do.  For weeks he had been coming to see this gorgeous nymph of a woman.  Or at least he thought she was a nymph.  The growing hardness in his pants made it hard to focus.

Bills by the hundreds flew onto the stage as Strawberry gyrated against poles and dangled her ample breasts in the faces of the crowd.  Lance threw hundreds of dollars at her.  Thirst to be near her.  Then the song ended, and the crowd roared.  Strawberry bowed and allowed hands to grope at her.  Lance caught a hint of thigh as she walked by.  Her reddish-brown eyes meeting with his.  Then in an instant she was gone.  And he felt the darkness again.  He sat back in his chair and knocked back his third glass of whiskey. 

Meara walked over to him.  “Did you enjoy the show?”  She placed a hand on Lance’s back.  “I see you are drawn to her.” 

“Maybe.  She’s alright.”  He remarked.  “Can I get another drink?”

“Sure thing.”  Meara nodded and walked away.

Music started up as another woman entered the stage.  Lance had little interest in this one.  Strawberry Stardust was still dancing in his mind.  A glass was sat on the table as someone sat with him.  He glanced over at the owner Brutal.

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?”  Brutal remarked.

Lance shrugged.  “Who Strawberry?  Yeah she’s alright.”

Brutal let loose a loud belch of laughter.  “Oh, spare me.  You are in love.  I see you here every night lusting for her.  Its clear as day.  None of my other girls even get your snake excited.”

“Come on, Brutal.”  Lance cringed at the blunt crudeness of the other man’s words.

“Do you want more of her?”  Brutal leaned over to Lance.  “A private dance. Which of course means more than just a private dance.  You can have your way with her.  She’s really good at BJs.  I know from personal experience.”

Lance eyed the large man.  He hadn’t thought about picking up a prostitute.  He was a cop after all.  It wasn’t right.  But this was Nevada.  It was legal.  But he felt wrong for wanting to have sex with a woman he didn’t know.  He knew there was just something about Strawberry.  He needed to know more.  “You know Brutal.  I think I’ll take you up on the offer.”

Another loud laugh erupted out of the black man.  “I knew you would cave eventually.  And like I said I’ll give you a discount.  And she’ll do whatever you desire.”  He rose from the table and walked towards the bar. 

Lance emptied his glass of whiskey and stood up.  He spied Brutal speaking to a worried looking Meara.  He was momentarily confused.  Meara glanced at him and back at her husband.  He suddenly felt like bolting from the building.  Then Brutal approached him. 

“Room 69 is all yours when you are ready.  She’ll be in there.”  He smiled broadly. 

“Why did Meara look worried?  Is everything alright?”

Brutal shrugged.  “Oh sure.  That was just a bit of a squabble between husband and wife.  Don’t worry yourself over that.  Just have a good time and more whiskey.”  He laughed and then moved to another part of the club. 

For a moment Lance felt hesitant.  Then he decided to freshen up in the bathroom.  He splashed water on his face.  He frowned at his stained white shirt.  Wishing he had stopped at home to change.  He looked down at his black pants.  They too were stained.  He was not looking his best lately.  Taking a deep breath, he stared at his sullen face in the mirror.  “Okay Lance.  Let’s go.  She won’t care about your clothes.”  He then exited the bathroom and headed towards the private rooms.  Stopping at room 69, he knocked and then entered.

And there she was.  Sitting on a horrendous and very Vegas zebra stripped couch.  Wearing a pink dress that left little to the imagination.  Reddish hair spilled down her shoulders.  Her eyes looking at him with an air of nervousness.  She patted the couch and he sat down and stared at her.  IT was almost too much to be this close to her and not have a dozen other men crowding him out.  He took a deep breath.  “Hi.”

The woman smiled.  “Hello.”  She stood up and walked over to a table in the corner.  It was adorned with a variety of liquor bottles.  “Would you like a drink?”

Lance shook his head. “No.  I’m good thank you.”  He watched as the young woman merely stood at the table.  “You can sit down again.”  She complied and sat beside him on the couch again.  He could sense her reluctance and fear.  “Look, I’m sorry to make you do this.  But I needed more than just a dance.  There is something about you.  Let’s just talk.”

The young woman seemed to relax.  She smiled and remained quiet. 

“So, do you have a name beside Strawberry Stardust?”  He asked her. 

“Katy.”  She replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit naughty and sexually graphic.

“Katy,” She replied.  The blue-eyed man had come to see her dance again. And now here they were in a private room.  She waited for him to do whatever it was he wanted with her.  For weeks he had been coming to the club.  She felt his full attention on her.  She knew Brutal had been goading him to request a private dance. 

For a moment the just sat in silence.  Neither one sure of what to do next.  Katy had only danced and waitressed in the club.  She knew that at any time she could be asked to do a private dance.  Brutal had emphasized that when he hired her.  The customers were king. 

Fingers tapping on the arm of the couch brought Katy out of her thoughts.  He was just staring at her.  Was she supposed to just start?  She reached up and moved the thin strap of her dress down her shoulder.  She leaned towards the man.  A hand on his chest.  “Shall we?”  She whispered.

His hand shot up and stopped her.  “No need to rush.  Let’s just talk.  Katy.”  He smiled to her. 

Katy sat back on the couch.  Her mouth felt dry, so she reached for a glass of water.  He just wanted to talk.  The man took a deep breath and shifted on the couch.  She eyed his stained shirt and stained pants.  The rough stubble upon his face.  Meara had mentioned that he was an old friend of hers. 

“My name is Lance.”  He started.  He crossed his legs and clasped his hands.  “My friend Meara is the wife of the owner.  She talked me into coming here.” 

Katy smiled.  “Meara is my cousin.” 

Lance’s eye widened.  “Your cousin?”  He took in a breath.  “Small world.”  He laughed.  “I met her in high school.  She and I and my ex-wife got into a lot of trouble.”  He paused and coughed.

“Are you sure you want nothing to drink?” Katy asked with concern.  “There is just water.”

Lance nodded.  “Water would be nice thank you.”  He smiled as he watched Katy rise from the couch to pour him a glass of water.  Every movement of the young woman captivated him. “Thank you,” He said as Katy handed him the glass.  “So, are you from Vegas?”

“No.”  Katy replied.  “I was born in Florida.  But mostly grew up in California.  My mother was in the Marine Corps, so we moved a lot.”

“Really?  Your mother.”

Katy chuckled.  “Yeah.  She was a pilot.  A good pilot.”  She paused.  Lance was clearly intrigued by her story.  “She was training to fly with the Blue Angels when she was killed in a crash.”  She sighed sadly.  “I was only eight.” 

“Oh, I am so sorry to hear that.”  Lance frowned.  “So, how did you end up in Vegas?” 

She took a drink of water.  “The man I called Dad and whose name I still have found out I wasn’t his biological daughter.  So, he sent me here to Vegas to live with my grandmother and her sister Myrtle.”

“So, you are Vera’s granddaughter?” Lance remarked.  “You lived in the old Platt house.” 

Katy nodded.  “I still live there with my grandma.”  She sighed.  She was reluctant to say more.  The Platt house was falling into disrepair.  Overrun by cats and dirt.  She was almost embarrassed to tell people about it.  Years ago, people would come and tour the house.

“Oh, I remember reading about Evander Platt in high school.  He was quite the architect.  His influence is still felt all over the country.  I remember seeing the house years ago.” Lance continued.   He took another swig of water.  Her eyes upon him.  There was power coming from those eyes. “How is your grandma these days?”

A sigh came from Katy.  “As well as anyone her age, I suppose.”  Katy was reluctant to say more.  She was feeling weird about the experience.  Surely, they should have been in the throes physical pleasure by now.  She could hear the euphoric pleas of her coworkers in other rooms.  She scooted closer to Lance.  Her eyes upon her.  “Surely you didn’t pay all that money just to talk to me.”  She leaned in closer.  “I see you here every night lusting for me.”  She smiled seductively.  “Touch me.  You know you want to.  For tonight I am everything you want me to be.”  Her hand reached up and stroked his cheek. 

Lance took a deep breath.  Her closeness was almost too much for him.  Her power made his chest tighten.  Then her hand stroked his cheek and he relaxed.  His arm wrapped around her body as he brought her closer to him.  “You are right.  I want so much more.  There is something about you Katy.  I just can’t quite put words to it.”

Katy chuckled as she leaned in.  “Were you ever in the military Lance?”

He thought it a strange question.  “Yes, I served in the Army.”

“Were you honorable, in your service Lance?” She asked between kisses. Her hands slowly unbuttoning his shirt. 

Again, a strange question.  “Um, I suppose.”  He felt himself giving into to this beautiful woman laying kisses upon his body and stroking his chest “I was infantry.”

“Ah.  So, you’ve seen war, have you?” She looked him in the eyes. 

“Yes.” He replied.  Her red eyes held his attention as he felt his groin tighten.  He wrapped her in his arms. 

“Those who have served honorably in the military, who have seen war.  Who have felt the lust of battle are naturally drawn to me.”  She placed her lips upon his as she climbed onto his lap.  She could feel the growing tightness in his pants against her. 

Lance let go of his inhibitions and gave into lust as the beautiful woman was on his lap.  Her scent was intoxicating.  He let it all go.  The grief, the depression.  All of it was but a distant memory as he let Katy do as she pleased.  Her hands had moved down to his belt buckle.  He let her undo the buckle. 

She slid down his legs and onto the floor.  His hand was upon her head.  Gently stroking her red hair.  His eyes giving her full permission.  Gently she unzipped his pants and slid her hand into his boxers.  Finding his sizeable member and stroked it before freeing it.  She placed her lips upon the tip.  Lance let out a pleased moan as Katy proceeded to give him the kind of pleasure he had only seen on a computer. 

His hands continued to stroke her hair as she bobbed up and down upon his hardening shaft.  His eyes rolled into his skull. For once he felt nothing but pleasure.  Then he felt like he could burst.  A voice within his head.  Sounding much like his father’s.  _We need an heir._  He merely nodded.  He looked down to see her eyes looking up at him as she rendered him paralyzed with pleasure.  What is she said about being drawn to her?  Something about war and the Army.  It was almost as absurd as the magician stuff he had heard growing up.  He knew gods and various magical creatures existed, but he just didn’t let it affect him like others did. 

Lance’s hand reached down and stopped her for a moment.  “Stand up.”  He demanded.  She rose to her feet.  He stood up.  His member fully erect as he wrapped his arms around her.  He kissed her upon the lips as he unzipped her dress.  The skimpy garment fell to the floor as his hands found her ample breasts.  “Oh Katy. You are a remarkable woman.”  He whispered.  His hands feeling every part of her.  His hand then pushed her towards the couch.  “Lay down.”  He commanded.  Katy complied.  There she was completely naked looking up at him.  He knelt and then buried his head between her legs.  His tongue tasting her salty flesh.  She squirmed and let out a moan.  “That’s it baby, moan for me.”  He smiled as his tongue found her pleasure spot.  Katy moaned and dug her hands into his hair. 

Her eyes rolled into her head as she felt his tongue between her legs.  Her left hand gripped the couch as the right held onto his blonde hair.  Her breathes coming out labored as he dug deeper into her ecstasy. She felt herself harden as her body reached orgasm.  Crying out.  She closed her eyes.  Once orgasmed she felt his lips travel up her belly to her neck and then her lips.  Opening them his stark blue eyes were inches from hers as his body lay upon her.  She felt his hard member at the door waiting to come in.  She reached over to the nearby table and picked up a condom offering it to him. 

Lance took the offered contraceptive and quickly ripped off the package.  He rocked and placed it on the tip of his penis.  Then he hesitated.  The urge to continue his family line was suddenly at the forefront of his mind. Almost like he was suddenly not in control of his mind and body.  Dropping the condom, he leaned forward and kissed Katy on the lips.  Then he was in her.  Feeling her against him was everything he had dreamed of over the last few weeks.  Slowly he thrust into her.  Her moans of pleasure soon filled his ears as he rested his head upon her shoulder as his rhythm quickened.  Soon sweat beaded upon their naked bodies as they both moaned.  Her legs had wrapped around his thrusting buttocks.  Their eyes locked as he felt himself ready to climax.  With a loud moan he was spent. 

Katy stroked him as he had climaxed and was now relaxed on top of her.  The lay breathing heavily for several moment. His head laying upon her breasts.  Her hand felt around and found the discarded condom.  To her horror she realized he had not worn it.  Her heart beat quickened.  “You didn’t use the condom,” She asked with alarm.

He raised his head and looked her in the eyes.  “I’m the last one of my family.”  He replied before raising himself to a sitting position.  Her eyes looked at him worried.  “Don’t worry.  I’ll take care of it.  I’ll take care of everything.  Don’t you worry.”  He stood up and searched for his clothes.  Pulling on his pants he walked over to the booze on the table and poured himself some whiskey.  Taking a few swigs, he looked as Katy had sat up.  She still didn’t look reassured.  He sat beside her.  “Please don’t be mad at me.”

She tried not to let it bother her.  But her throat tightened.  If she got pregnant then Brutal would not let her continue to work.  He would be furious.  She trembled at the thought of him firing her.  What then? What would become of her grandmother then?  Tears threatened to well up in her eyes.  She looked away from Lance.  How could he do that?  She felt his hand on her leg.  Her eyes met his.  They appeared sincere.  “You promise to take care of it?”  The other girls were all on birth control.  But human birth control didn’t work for Katy. She had to use other methods.  Methods that cost significantly more money.  Money, she didn’t have. 

Lance stroked her cheek.  “Yes.  I promise.”  He set his glass down and stood up.  “I have to be going. Thank you.”  He picked up his crumple shirt then kissed her on the cheek.  “I’ll tell Brutal, you did great.”  He pulled the shirt on and then exited the room.

Quickly Katy got dressed before exiting the room herself.  She walked back to the dressing room.  Her mind racing.  Hoping against hope that she didn’t get pregnant.  Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her back.  She jumped and looked up at her cousin. 

Meara’s eyes narrowed in concern as she looked at her cousin.  “Oh my god Katy.  What happened?”  She sat on the bench beside Katy.

Shaking her head and shrugging.  “Oh nothing.  It went well.”  She replied half-heartedly.

“No, something happened.”  Meara squeezed Katy’s shoulder. 

Katy shrugged again.  She didn’t want to concern her cousin.  “It was fine.  Honestly Meara.  He was great.” 

Meara hugged Katy.  “If you say so.”  She sighed and stood up.  “Say hi to Aunt Vera for me.”

“Okay.”  Katy nodded as her cousin walked away.  She grabbed her bag and headed to the shower.  Turning on the water she let it fall over her body.  Hoping a good cleansing would help.  The knot in her stomach only tightened.  After the shower she quickly got dressed.  It was time to get home. 

As she walked towards the exit she was stopped by her boss.  The large black man stood in front of her.  A cigar hanging from his mouth.  He pointed at her.  “The client was very happy with your performance Katydid.”  He clapped her shoulder.  He pulled money from his pocket.  “Here this is yours.”  As he handed her a nice wad.  “Expect more of that if you continue to perform well.” 

Katy attempted to smile at his compliments.  She took the offered money.  “Thank you Brutal.” 

“Oh, come on, Katydid.  Don’t be so humble. Live it up.  Buy yourself something pretty.”  Brutal laughed.  “Now, go on home.  Get plenty of rest.  I need you back rearing to go tomorrow night.”  He then brushed past her and continued down the hallway.

 

Outside the summer heat felt nice on her skin as she walked towards the golden Cadillac.  She opened the door and sat at the steering wheel for a few minutes before starting the car. Her heart still beating hard.  Her head swimming.  Looking up to the sky she prayed to the Gods that everything would be alright.  “Zeus, Hera.  One of you.  Please.  Just let something go right for me.  For once.  Please.”  She put the car into reverse and started for home. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

                                                                                                        **One Month Later**

 

She stood at the sink in her bathroom staring at the stick.  Positive.  They were all positive.  She had done the test a dozen times it seemed, and they were all positive.  Defeated Katy sat on the toilet.  Burying her head in her hands she sobbed.  This could not be happening.  Soft fur rubbed against her legs.  Opening a tear-filled eye, she reached down and stroked Mittens. 

The white cat meowed quietly before sitting in front of her.  His blue eyes looking up at her.  She patted his soft head.  “I’m alright, Mittens.”  For a moment she just pets the cat while trying to gain her composure.  Rising from the toilet she walked slowly into her bedroom.  Her mind in a million places.  Going to the closet she scrounged through her clothes looking for something for work.  She had bought some new outfits. Things at work had gotten intense now that she was expected to do private dances now. 

Finding a skimpy purple outfit, she placed it into her large tote bag before pulling on jeans and a t-shirt.  She fixed her hair before heading down stairs.  It was quiet as she walked into the living room.  Her grandmother was dozing in front of the TV.  Katy picked up dirty dishes that were sitting on the couch and carried them into the kitchen.  She ran water over them.  Her eyes watching the water cascade over them.  Her stomach grumbled.  Sighing she walked over to the fridge and opened it.  Nothing inside looked appetizing.  Finally, she grabbed an apple and took a bite. 

Mittens jumped up onto the counter beside the fridge.  Her meowed as he sat.  Katy stroked his ears.  “You already had your supper.”  She walked over to the large bowls of cat food.  Making sure everyone had food and water.  The door bell rang as she grabbed her keys.  Opening the front door, she smiled at her neighbor Tom.  “Evening Tom.” 

The satyr nodded.  “Hiya Katy.”  He smiled.  Wearing a brown sweater with tattered jeans tonight.  “How is Vera?”

Katy shrugged.  “She’s napping on the couch.”

“Oh.  Good.  So, no incidents tonight?”  Tom inquired.

“No. Thank the gods.”  Katy patted his shoulder.  “See ya in the morning, Tom.”  She said to the satyr before heading out the door.  She heard him reply but kept walking towards the garage.  She was thankful it had been a few weeks without her grandmother nearly burning the house down. 

Opening the garage door, she stared at the gold Cadillac for a moment.  The weight of her newest revelation finally taking its toll.  What was she going to tell her boss?  Surely, he had no room for a pregnant stripper.  He was going to throw her out on her ass for sure.  She thought of the man who had gotten her pregnant.  Lance.  She knew little more than his name.  Meara probably knew more about him. They had grown up together.  The engine of the Cadillac rumbled as she started it. 

The sun was beginning its downward journey as she drove out of town towards Paradise Oasis.  The lot was mostly devoid of cars as she pulled in.  For a moment she stared at the gaudy pink building.  Her back ached from the nightly dances.  Fat businessmen making her ride them. Or whatever other position they required.  Despite all the men she had serviced she was convinced it was Lance who had knocked her up.  The rest had used protection.  Sighing she got out of the car and walked slowly to the building. 

 

Katy sat in front of a mirror putting on makeup.  Her stomach was churning in knots.  She had to find a way to tell Brutal she was pregnant.  Satisfied with her look she stood up and headed out of the dressing room.  It was a night where she was to wait tables. She bumped into her cousin on the way out to the club.  “Oh, hi Meara.”  She said.

“Hey Katy.”  Meara narrowed her eyes at her cousin.  She sensed something off about her.  “Everything okay?”

Taking a deep breath Katy shrugged.  “Do you remember that guy Lance?  The one that always came in.  Your old friend.”  She leaned against the wall.  Her arms folded.  Her eyes staring past her cousin’s face.

Meara shrugged.  “Sure. What about him?”

“What is his last name? Do you know his address or phone number perchance?” Katy glanced at her cousin.

“Sure.”  Meara shifted her stance.  “Why?”

Katy took another deep breath and shrugged. “I uh- “

“Why Katy?”  Meara asked in a more serious tone.  She caught Katy’s eyes.  Noticing Katy shifting uncomfortably.  “Why do you need his phone number, Katy?  Answer me.”

Feeling ill Katy turned and moved towards the bathroom.  She ignored her cousin for a moment as her legs carried her towards the ladies’ room.  She reached a stall just in time for her stomach to empty its contents.  Surely this wasn’t pregnancy induced.  When she was done heaving, she rinsed her mouth out with water.  Her cousin stood in the doorway of the bathroom. Katy sighed.  “I’m pregnant.”

Meara’s eyed widened.  “Oh my god Katy.  How? I mean I know how.  But- “She paused and shook her head.  Her hand on her forehead.  “Why didn’t you use protection?”

“I gave it to him.  But he didn’t use it.”  Katy felt like getting sick again.  She grabbed the sides of the sink and turned on the water.  She cupped her hands and took a drink of water.  “He mumbled something about being the last of his kind.  Do you know what that means?”

“Well, he’s an only child.  That much I know.  His two sons were killed in a car crash a year ago.  But oh man, Katy.  What are you going to tell Brutal?” 

Katy walked towards her cousin.  “I don’t know, Meara.”

“Are you sure it’s Lance’s kid?”  Meara asked. “I mean you’ve been with other men since then.”

The two women walked out of the bathroom heading towards the floor.  Katy glanced at Meara. “Yes.  I am sure.  Don’t ask me how I know.  But I know.” 

Meara stopped and placed her hand on Katy’s shoulder.  “Look, I’ll figure out what I am going to tell Brutal- “ 

“Tell Brutal what?”  The black man’s deep voice cut into their conversation.  The two women turned as he walked towards them.  “I heard my name.  What don’t you want to tell me?”  His dark brown eyes bore into his wife and Katy.

Meara smiled at her husband.  “Don’t worry about it, baby.”  She reached up to touch his cheek.

A large black hand grabbed Meara’s arm.  She yelped when he tightened his grip.  “I heard you and Katydid discussing something.  Now tell me what it is you don’t want to tell me.”  He turned his glare to Katy. 

Katy felt her throat grow dry.  The pain in her cousin’s eyes were too much for her.  She hated that Brutal was hurting Meara.  “I’m pregnant.”  She blurted out. 

For a moment there was silence.  Brutal dropped Meara’s arm.  He turned away from the women.  Smoke rose from his cigar.  Then he turned to them.  An evil smile etched onto his face.  He wrapped an arm around Katy.  “You were afraid to tell me that?”  He took the cigar from his mouth.  “I mean I would have noticed eventually.”  He glared at his wife.  “And you were going to keep this from me?” 

Meara shook her head.  “Well., no.  I mean- “

He slapped her face.  “Quit lying!”  He barked. 

Tears filled Meara’s eyes as she held her face. 

“See, what you made me do?  See what lying gets you?”  He turned his attention to Katy.  “Normally I would fire you.  But you are too popular with the customers.  So, you put me into a conundrum.”  He placed the cigar back into his mouth. “Luckily I have been getting requests for preggos lately.”  He shuddered.  “It’s a fetish.  I don’t understand it.”  He gestured to Meara.  “I could barely stand to look at this bitch when I knocked her up.  Big bloated belly. Blegh.”  He laughed.  “But if some guys are into that who am I to judge?”  He paused and puffed his cigar.  “I am the type to take that fetish to the bank.  So, you being preggo is a golden opportunity.  I can charge double for your services.”  He laughed loudly and clapped Katy on the back.  “Oh, you lucky little whore.  Now get out on the floor and make my customers happy.”  He beamed at Katy.

The two women started to walk to the floor.  Brutal stopped Meara.  “I need to have a discussion with my wife.”  His voice took on a sinister tone. 

Katy wanted to say something as she looked at her cousin.  The worried look on Meara’s face was too much.  She knew what Meara was in for.  “I- “

“Did I stutter?”  Brutal growled.  “Get out there, Katydid.”  He pulled Meara towards him.  “Go!”  He demanded.

Taking a deep breath Katy looked at her cousin before turning to walk out onto the floor.  The music would soon muffle the sounds of what would come next.

 

Later Katy was walking about the club.  She had performed a few lap dances.  Made sure the clients had their fill of booze and food.  The lights dimmed and brightened as other girls performed their dances.  The men whooped and hollered.  She smiled as hands grabbed her breasts or butt. 

She worried about Meara.  Feeling guilty that she was the one that had caused her pain.  She knew Brutal beat her cousin.  It was no secret.  All the girls knew it.  She felt tears threatening to form in her eyes.  She stopped at a table.  A well-muscled man in a leather jacket sat with his eyes fixed on the dancers.  He wore a black cowboy hat.  “Can I get you another drink, sir?” She said loudly over the music. 

The man looked up at Katy and smiled.  “Hello princess.” 

Katy gasped when she recognized the face.  “Dad?” She exclaimed.  Red eyes brightened as she smiled.  He removed the hat to reveal reddish red hair like her own.  A reddish beard grew on his scarred face. 

“Sit for a spell.  You look exhausted.”  He gestured to the seat across the table.  It moved back.

She shook her head.  “My boss won’t like it.  I have to wait tables.”

Her father rolled his eyes.  “I don’t give a damn about the opinion of some mortal.  Now sit.”

Katy knew better than to argue with her father and sat across from him.  Her hands folded out in front of her.  She took a deep breath.

“How are you feeling?”  He asked her.

“Fine I guess.”  She shrugged.

He leaned towards her.  “Any sickness?” A large hand grasped hers and gently squeezed. 

Katy shrugged.  “Everything is fine, Dad.”  She looked him in the eyes.  Flashes of ancient battles danced through her mind.  Her father triumphant in battle.  The blood of his enemies dripping from his sword and armor.

“Katydid.  You know its useless to lie to me.” Her father shifted in his seat.  He waved his hand and two glasses appeared on the table.  He picked up the one closest to him and took a drink.  “Now, tell me how you are feeling.”

Katy opened her mouth only to be interrupted.  “Hey! What are you doing Katy?”   Brutal stomped over to them. “I need you either giving lap dances or taking orders.”  He stood over the table.  His dark eyes glaring at the man sitting across from Katy.  There was a strange familiarity about him.  The man pulled a wad of cash from a pocket and held it up.  Brutal took it gladly.  “Take all the time you need.”  He smirked and walked away.

Leaning forward Katy’s father took another sip of his drink.  “How do you feel about the baby?”

She opened her mouth.  “How did- “

“How did I know?”  He replied.  “Katy, please. God powers here.”  He laughed.  Gesturing to the drink in front of her.  “Aren’t you going to drink yours?” 

She picked up the drink and took a sip.  It was a Shirley Temple.  “Yum.  My favorite.  You remembered.”

“Of course, I remembered.”  He smiled.  “Now, about the baby.  I know you are probably scared and confused.”

Katy sighed.  “Honestly, I don’t know how to feel.  I don’t even know if I’m going to keep it or not.  I just don’t think I can take on more problems right now.”

Her father patted her hand.  “Look, Katy.  This child is important.  Or so Ceridwen told me.”

“Who?”  She narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Ceridwen.  She’s some Celtic goddess.”

Katy chuckled. “You hang out with Celtic goddesses now?  Does Zeus know about that?”

Her father folded his arms.  “Like my father cares who I hang out with.  Anyways.  Ceridwen came to me and told me you were pregnant.  The father is the last of an ancient line of magical mortal guardians.  Blah, blah, blah.”

“Lance is a magician?”  She asked.

“Who?” Her father raised an eyebrow.  “Who’s Lance?”

“The father of the baby.”  She sipped her drink. 

He shrugged.  “Oh right.  Yeah.  Not really a magician.  More like a warlock or a wizard.  Whatever the mortals are calling it these days.  I can never keep up.”

Katy shifted in her seat.  “I’m not going to get an abortion.  Okay.”

“Good.  You’ll be a great mother.  Just like yours was.”  He smiled.  “But Katy.  Ceridwen told me you need to be cautious.  There are forces after the child and Lance.  You have my gift with you right?” 

Katy touched the necklace around her neck.  Its right here.  She smiled.  “What forces?”

“Katy!”  Brutal’s voice cut in suddenly. 

The two of them looked at the black man again as he stood next to Katy. 

“Are you about done?  I have clients who have requested your services.  Now wrap it up.”  He glanced at the man sitting across from her.  “Is she satisfying you need for conversation, sir?”

Katy’s father nodded.  “Yes.”  His red eyes narrowed at Brutal.

Brutal pulled Katy to her feet and wrapped his large arm around her.  “You can request a private dance if you wish.  This is one is quite the little cash cow.”  He grinned.

“Have caution how you speak to her.”  Katy’s father’s voice came out in a low growl.

A laugh issued from Brutal.  “Oh no need for that.  I’ll give you a discount on blow jobs.  This one gives premium blow jobs.  I speak from experience.”  He gripped Katy’s chin.  “Don’t you Katydid.”

In a split-second Katy’s father was on his feet.  The table flew across the club and glasses on tables burst.  The walls began to shake as he stepped towards Brutal.   Fire appeared to dance within the man’s eyes as Brutal released his grip on Katy and stumbled backwards.  He fell to the ground as a sword was pressed against Brutal’s throat.

“Look you can have a blow job for free.”  The sword pressed into his throat till he felt the tip pierce his skin and blood spilled from the wound.  He trembled as he was suddenly no longer in control of his bladder. Terror filled his mind as he felt the glare from this leather clad man.

Katy stood a step behind her father watching the scene.  Her father stood over Brutal with a sword drawn.  She had never seen that kind of fear in Brutal’s eyes before.  She knew what her father was capable of.  He was the manifestation of the brutality of war.  The walls shook as her father’s anger was released.  Still she stayed quiet.

“Please.  Don’t hurt me.”  Brutal pleaded.  “I have two young children who need me.”  His voice was nearly a whisper as he clasped his hands.  “I’m sorry.”

Katy’s father sheathed his sword.  Fire still burned in his eyes as he took a glance at Katy before disappearing in a tornado of flames.  For a moment no one in the club moved.  Katy stepped towards Brutal.

“Who the hell was that?” Brutal squeaked.

She held out a hand to Brutal.  “My father.”  She replied as she helped her boss to his feet.

Brutal brushed his suit off.  “Your father?”

Katy nodded.

“Is he freaking Beelzebub?”

She shook her head.  “Ares.” Was her only reply as she turned and picked up her tray from the floor before walking away leaving Brutal standing alone in the middle of the club with all eyes upon him.

“Well, don’t just stand there.  You girls get back to dancing.  Come on.  Let’s have fun.”  He said in a shaky voice.  The music resumed playing and everyone went back to their debauchery.  Brutal walked back to his office to change his wet pants. 

Katy glanced over at the bar at her cousin.  Meara was staring back at her.  A new bruise on her cheek.  Katy frowned as she approached her cousin.  For a moment the two women just stood in silence. 

“I never knew that your real father is a god.”  Meara said quietly.

“Its not something I go around announcing.” A sigh escaped Katy’s lips.  She stared at the bruise on Meara’s face.  “He hurt you again.  Didn’t he?”  She felt anger rising within. 

Shaking her head Meara turned away.  “No.  This.”  She pointed at her face.  “Rough sex.  You know how he is.”  Meara continued to make excuses.  “He can’t control himself sometimes.”  She picked up a glass from the bar and poured some whiskey into it.  She took a long swig.  “You still want to know Lance’s last name?”  She quickly changed the subject.

Frustration built up in Katy.  She hated it when Meara was evasive.  Brutal was an abusive asshole.  There wasn’t much either one of them could do.  Katy needed the money. “Yes.  Anything you can tell me.”

“Well, he’s a lieutenant with the Las Vegas Police Department.  Lance Murphy.  That’s his name.”  She pulled out a piece of paper from her bra and handed it to Katy.  “This is his phone number and the precinct he works at.”

Katy took the paper and slipped it into her own bra.  “Thank you, Meara.”  She turned away from the bar and resumed working.  In the morning she would seek out Lance Murphy and tell him about the baby. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Lieutenant Murphy sat behind the desk in his office. Hunched over the computer. His eyes focused on the task at hand. The murder of a young woman had gotten the attention of the media. It had been the focus for the last week and a half. He leaned back in his chair. The horrible squeal making him wince. Picking up his coffee mug he took a sip. The bitter flavor making him smack his lips.   
Leaning forward again he caught a glimpse of the picture frame. The loving family at Disneyland. Sighing he reached over and picked up the frame. The two boys gleefully smiling in the arms of their parents. Lance dropped the frame into a drawer and shut it. Standing up he walked over to a window over looking the street. His blue eyes staring out. Life had almost returned to normal for him. He was put together today. Wearing a clean white shirt with a tie. He had shaved his face. Running his hand over his smooth chin. He turned and picked up his suit coat from the back of his chair. It was lunchtime. He marched out of his office.  
At a desk a satyr was arguing with a large green skinned ogre about football. “The Eagles clearly choked, Ralph.” The satyr announced loudly. He paused and noticed the passing lieutenant. “Where you are going, sir?”  
Lance patted the satyr on the back. “Lunch.” He replied and the eye the large green skinned ogre. “Are you guys arguing about the Eagles game again?”   
“You know Sergeant Kip. He can’t leave well enough alone.” The ogre replied.  
Kip scoffed. “Well, you won’t listen to reason Ralph.”  
The ogre glared at Kip. He grumbled. “But the Eagles didn’t choke.”  
The lieutenant held up a hand. “Just keep it clean guys. Okay?” He shook his head. “Are we anywhere on the Robinson case? I have the DA on my ass for new evidence.”  
“No sir.” Kip replied. “I’ll let you know when we know more. Just waiting on a tox screen.” He glanced at Ralph. “Right?”  
“Right.” Ralph nodded. “Have a good lunch sir.”  
“Thank you, detective.” He patted the ogre on the back and started for the door. He was stopped by a female uniformed officer. “Yeah?” He asked with mild irritation.  
“Sir, there is a young woman at the front desk asking to speak with you. She is quite insistent.” The officer said.   
Lance sighed. His stomach growled. He really needed something to eat. “Can you tell her to wait?”  
The officer shrugged. “I can try. She is really being persistent.”   
“Right okay. Show her to my office alright. I’ll be right there.” He told the officer. The officer nodded and headed back out. Lance dug into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He walked to the break room and stared at the vending machines. Sighing he inserted a dollar and selected a bag of cheesy chips. Frustration welled up when the desired bag got stuck. His hand hit the glass, but the bag remained stuck. “Damn!” He yelled. He hit the machine again and the bag fell. He pulled it out and then headed back to his office. Kip and Ralph both had their eyes on him. “What?”  
Kip glanced towards the lieutenant’s office. “Officer Mackey just lead some hot little chick into your office.” He raised an eyebrow.   
“Get back to work sergeant.” Lance glared at him before walking away.  
“Well, if you need help interrogating her- “  
Lance threw his chip bag at the sergeant before entering the office. He walked past the young woman sitting in front of the desk. He sighed as he took his seat. His blue eyes focusing on a familiar face. Red hair cascading down her shoulders. Reddish brown eyes focused entirely on him. She was wearing just a tight blouse with a deep V-neck and pair of jeans. Still her beauty radiated. Taking a deep breath. “Can I help you?”  
The young woman sat up. “Don’t you remember me, Lance.” She replied.   
He shrugged. “Sure, Strawberry Stardust. You dance at the Paradise Oasis.” He folded his hands on his desk.   
She scoffed. “Yeah, I do so much more than dance.” She leaned forward. Red eyes staring deep into his. Her breasts practically falling out of her shirt. “As you may remember. Also, my name is Katy. Remember?”  
“Sure. What is it I can do for you Straw-err Katy?” He was feeling the pangs of hunger.   
Katy stared at him for a moment. “Meara says hi.” She replied.  
Lance laughed. “Oh right, you are Meara’s cousin. Tell her I said hi.” He stood up and started for the door of the office. “Is that all you needed? I really have to be going.”  
“No.” Katy stood up and placed her hand on Lance’s. “No, I came to tell you something.”  
He eyed her small hand on his. His mind flashed back to the night they had shared together. The smell of her perfume. The feeling of hands upon his chest. Those eyes looking deep into his. He swallowed and pulled his hand from hers. “Tell me.”   
She pursed her lips and shifted. Her eyes looked around the office like she was having trouble looking him in the eyes. Then she looked up at him. “I’m pregnant.”  
“Congratulations.” He said with little emotion. He then walked out of the office. “Anyways. I have to be going like I said.” He knew Katy was right behind him. He stopped and turned to the young woman.  
“It’s your baby.” She blurted out. Several heads turned to look at them.   
Lance laughed. “Sure, it is.” He rolled his eyes and started walking away again. Focused on getting some lunch.   
Katy rushed forward and stopped in front of Lance. “I know it is. You didn’t use the condom. I just know its yours.” Her eyes were narrowed at him. “You told me that you take care of it.”  
He could feel the eyes of the precinct on him. They were all silent while listening to their conversation. He scowled. “Don’t you all have work to do.” He said angrily. Everyone returned quietly to their tasks. Then turning his attention back to Katy. “Look, I know you think its mine. But you are a hooker. I’m sure it could belong any number of guys.”   
Katy stomped her foot on the ground. “No, asshole. It’s yours.”  
Again, eyes were turned on the two of them. The lieutenant felt anger and irritation rising. He took the young woman by the arm and lead her into the break room. He was relieved there no one in there. He folded his arms and glared at her. “Look, I’m going to make myself very clear. Its not mine.” He said with shaky affirmation.   
“It is. You were the only one who didn’t use a condom.” Her red eyes returned the glare. Her own anger rising.   
Lance snorted. “Condoms break, sweetheart. Why don’t you just use birth control.” He laughed.   
“Look, I don’t feel like explaining it to you. But I assure you. This is your baby. My father told me it was. And he is never wrong about these things.” She paused.   
“Your father?” Lance laughed again. This was beginning to get absurd. “How in the hell would your father know?”   
Katy sighed and looked away from him. Tears welled up in her eyes. “He told me a goddess named Ceridwen told him.” She sat down in a chair and buried her head in her hands.   
The name Ceridwen made Lance’s blood run cold. There was no way Katy could have known that he had any connection to the goddess. He turned away from her and ran his hand through his hair.   
“You said you were the last one in your family. You said you would take care of it.” She sobbed.   
Lance suddenly felt guilty. He didn’t like being so cold with her. His mind went back to the night in question. He remembered the passionate love making and how he felt like he hadn’t been entirely in control. Remembering discarding the condom. Sighing he looked down at the sobbing woman. “Look I’m sorry.”   
Her body shook as she sobbed. “Whatever.” She sniffled. “Its just another problem I have to deal with. No one wants to help me.” She looked up at him. Her face streaked black from her mascara. Her eyes bloodshot from crying.   
The lieutenant turned and walked over to the counter and pulled a paper towel from the holder. He handed it to Katy as her phone was ringing. She took the offered paper and then answered her phone. There was a knock on the door as Sergeant Kip poked his head in.  
“Lieutenant?” The satyr stepped in. His brown eyes looking at Katy. “Is everything alright?”  
“Yes, sergeant.” He replied.   
The satyr eyed the crying woman. “Is she alright?”   
Lance folded his arms. “Did you need something sergeant?”  
“Right. You told me to inform you if we got any more info on the Robinson case. The tox screen came in. Also, officers brought in the boyfriend.”  
The lieutenant nodded. “Thank you, sergeant. Take Ralph and go question him. Keep me in the loop.” He ordered the satyr.   
Sergeant Kip lingered for a moment. His eyes still on the young woman. She appeared stressed as she spoke on the phone.   
“Sergeant.” Lance snapped his fingers.  
Kip turned his eyes to the lieutenant. “Sir?”  
“Go question the boyfriend. Now.” He growled.   
“Oh right.” Kip made a fake salute and then exited the room.  
Sighing Lance squeezed the bridge of his nose for a moment before looking back at Katy. She was walking out of the break room. He rushed after her. “Katy, wait.”  
She stopped and turned to him. “My grandmother was just rushed to the hospital.” She cried.  
“Look, I am sorry about all of this. Really, I am. But I honestly think you have the wrong guy.” He put a hand on her shoulder.  
Katy pulled away from him and started walking away from him. “I don’t have the wrong person. But whatever. If you don’t want to be a man about it. I’ll just sue you for child support. Have a good life.” She spat out before leaving Lance standing in the middle of the precinct with all eyes on him.   
“I’m going to lunch.” Lance said out loud. Everyone had conveniently gone back to work. He grumbled and proceeded out of the building. He thought he heard a whisper in his head. Reaching his black Charger, he unlocked the door and climbed into the hot car. Starting it, he backed out of the spot and then headed towards the nearest bar. He needed a drink.   
“Isn’t it a bit early for a drink?” A male voice cut in.  
“Whoa.” Lance exclaimed when he noticed the muscular man sitting in the passenger seat. Where had he come from? “Who the hell are you?” He had swerved the car nearly hitting others. Horns blared as he tried to keep form crashing.   
The man eyed Lance. A red beard covered most of his scarred face. His eyes were red like fire. He was wearing a leather jacket. He held a cowboy hat on his lap. “I have many names depending on who you ask.” He replied. “The Romans called me Mars. Though you can call me Ares.”   
Lance shook his head. “How did you get in here?”  
A loud laugh bellowed out of Ares. “Oh, you mortals crack me up. How did I get in here?” He smacked his knee. “You are a funny one Lance.”  
“Wait, how did you know my name?” He had more questions. But right now, that was the only one he could get out.   
“Ceridwen told me.”   
Lance rolled his eyes. Ceridwen was becoming a bit of a nuisance to him. She was meddling in his life and he didn’t’ like it. “Ceridwen.” He grumbled. “What else did she tell you?”  
Ares laughed. “Plenty.”   
Gripping the steering wheel, Lance kept his eyes on the road. It suddenly felt like he was no longer in control of the car. He glanced at Ares. The god was staring at him. “What?”  
“You knocked up my daughter. And I’m here to ask you what you are going to do about it.” Ares returned the question.   
Lance opened his mouth and looked at the god. “Your daughter?”  
“Katy Waller.” Ares replied.   
“Oh.” Lance licked his lips. He noticed the car turning on its own. It was going a different direction than his intended destination. “Are you driving the car?”  
Ares shrugged. “I could be.” The car sped up and swerved in an out of traffic. It blew through a stop light. Car horns sounded as they had to swerve to avoid the police car.  
“Hey, what are you doing?” Lance gripped the steering wheel. “Slow down.”  
The god laughed out loud. “Aren’t you a cop?” He laughed as the car went faster and faster. The lights and sirens came on. “Hey, this is pretty fun.”  
“Okay, stop. Seriously. Stop.” Lance pleaded. “What do you want from me?”  
The car slowed down. The lights and siren turned off. “Kill joy.” Ares muttered. “I don’t want anything from you. Yet.” He smirked. “I just want to know what you are going to do about this baby you fathered.”  
“What does it matter to you?” Lance was irritated. This Greek god was trying his patience. He folded his arms. “I don’t know what I am going to do.”  
The car sped up again. This time it was speeding towards a busy intersection without slowing down. “I don’t like that answer.” Ares voice held a dangerous tone to it. “People see me the god of war as some irrational hot head with nothing but bloodlust on his mind.” The car went faster. Other cars had to swerve out of the way.  
Lance felt fear as they were getting closer to the busy intersection. The light was red. If they kept going, they would crash for sure. It would not look good for a Las Vegas police lieutenant to have caused the crash. “Stop the car.” He shouted.  
“Now, its true I love war. I love the carnage of men slicing each other apart as they fight for the things, they hold dear. But one thing most mortals. Hell, other gods don’t know is I care about my family.” He glanced upwards. “Well, some of my family. I have many children. Many, many children. And some I like more than others. Katy is one of those I like more than the others.”   
“Great story Ares.” Lance was alarmed. They were nearly upon the intersection. “STOP THE CAR!”  
“You made my little girl cry.” Ares folded his arms. The car sped up.   
Lance tried in vain to press the brakes. The car didn’t respond. “Come on. Please. Stop the car.” He pleaded with the god.   
“What are you going to do about this baby? This child who as Ceridwen put it is destined to change the world. Come on Lance. You don’t want to kill innocent people, do you?”  
Lance closed his eyes. His life flashed before him. His time in the Army. Fighting in Iraq. Getting married. The birth of his two sons. Their deaths. He gripped the steering wheel. “Look, I’ll talk to Katy. Alright. We’ll figure it out.” Lance prepared to die in a fiery car crash. Horns squealed as he felt the car accelerated. Then there was silence. He opened his eyes and the car was stopped. They were sitting in front of the doors to Las Vegas General Hospital. He glanced at Ares. The god was casually staring at his nails.  
“That works for me.” He smiled. “She’s in room 231.”   
Sweat beaded his brow. Lance nodded. “Uh thanks.” He turned the car off. His heart was pounding against his chest. He started to open the door and felt a hand on his shoulder.  
“Oh, Lance. You should know. That what happened to your sons was not an accident.” The god’s voice took on a somber tone. “Anyways that’s what Ceridwen told me.”  
Lance started to say something, but the god disappeared. He shook his head and got out of the car. The desert wind whipped through and hit the sweat on his neck. It made him shudder slightly. Slamming the door, he sighed before walking into the building.


	6. Chapter 6

“No, I don’t want that,” Vera Platt shouted at the doctor.  “Get that away from me. “She smacked the hand of an exasperated physician.  She glanced over at her granddaughter standing beside the bed.  “Katydid, tell him I don’t want that.”

                Katy sighed.  “Grandma its just a stethoscope.  He wants to check your heart.  It won’t hurt you.”  She pleaded with her grandmother.  Her eyes were burning from all the crying she had just done.  First dealing with the idiot father of the baby she was carrying.  And then worrying about her grandmother.  Vera had been out shopping with their neighbor Tom the satyr.  Getting the call that her grandmother had collapsed at the store had scared her.

                The doctor looked at Katy.  “I just want to check her heart.” 

                “I know.”  Katy replied to him.  She placed her hand on her grandmother’s arm.  “Grandma, please let the doctor do his job.”  She looked into Vera’s grey eyes.  Trying her best to calm the old woman down.         

                Vera scoffed.  “Fine.”  She threw up her hands and then let the doctor check her heart.  When he was done, he turned to Katy.  “Are you done now?”  Vera asked him.  “I want to go home now.”

                “We think you had a mild stroke.  We are going to have to keep you for a few days to monitor you.”

                “No. I have cats to feed.  And Katy needs lunch made for school.”  Vera explained.

                Katy patted her grandmother’s arm again.  “Grandma, I’ll feed the cats.  Okay.  And I don’t go to school anymore.  Remember?” 

                Vera folded her arms.  “Oh right.”  She let out a sad laugh.  “How dumb of me.”

                The doctor looked at Katy.  “We need to run a few more tests.  Then I’ll be able to tell you more.  Okay?”  

                Katy nodded.  “Thank you.”  She smiled at him.  Then he walked out of the room.  Katy pulled up the chair next to the bed.  “Are feeling okay Grandma?”  She asked.

                “I just want out of this stupid bed.”  Vera folded her arms.  “When can I leave?” 

                “In a few days.”  Katy replied to her grandmother.

                There was a knock at the door as Tom poked his head in.  He smiled as Katy waved him into the room.  He stopped at the end of the bed.  He pulled the beanie from his head.  His brown satyr eyes glancing between Katy and Vera.  “How is she?”  He stuttered out.

                “She is doing alright.”  Katy answered him.

                Tom took a deep breath.  “I am so sorry this happened.  She just wanted to go out shopping. I- “

                “Its alright Tom.”  Katy reassured him.  “Really.  I’m thankful that you were there with her.  And got her to the hospital.”  She picked up her purse and pulled out her wallet.  She stood up and walked over to the satyr.  Holding out a fifty-dollar bill.

                He waved it off.  “I don’t need that.” 

                Katy frowned.  “Are you sure?  You do so much for her.  You deserve it.”

                “I do it because I want to.  Not because I expect any sort of charity.”  He patted Katy’s arm. 

                Shrugging Katy returned the money to her wallet and sat back down next to Vera. 

                Tom walked to the other side of the bed.  “Hey Vera.”  He smiled at the older woman.  He stood quietly.  “How are you feeling?”

                Vera raised an eyebrow at him.  “Who are you?”  She glanced at Katy.  “Who is he?”

                Taking a deep breath Katy patted her grandmother’s hand.  “That’s Tom.  You know our neighbor.  The one that comes and plays checkers with you.”  She hoped that would jog Vera’s memory.

                “Oh, right.  Tom.”  She smiled and grabbed Tom’s hairy hand.  “How are you Tom?”

                Tom chuckled.  “I’m fine Vera.  I’m ready for another game”

                Katy stood up.  “Tom can you sit with grandma for a bit.  I need to use the lady’s room.”  She asked the satyr.

                “Sure.”  He replied and took a seat. 

                She walked out of the room and rushed to the nearest bathroom.  After relieving herself she stood at the mirror.  Her face looked god awful.  Black streaks down her cheeks.  Her hair was a mess.  She wet a paper towel and attempted to clean herself up a little bit.  Her phone rang as she was walking out of the bathroom.  “Hello.”

                “Katy, its your Aunt Susan.”  The stern female voice on the other end replied.

                “Oh, hi Aunt Susan.”  Katy said to her as she sat down on a bench. Her mother’s older sister lived in New York City.  She rarely ever called or paid any heed to what happened to Vera.  But Katy had still called to let her know that her mother was in the hospital. “I’m glad you called me back.”

                “How is my mother?”  Susan asked with little emotion.

                Katy shifted the phone to her other ear.  “They aren’t telling me much.  Just that grandma probably had a stroke.  But she’s awake fighting with the doctors.”  Katy chuckled.

                “I fail to find the humor in that.” Susan said with irritation.  “How did this happen?”

                “I don’t know.  Our neighbor Tom was at the store with her.  He said that she started feeling dizzy and then just fainted.  He called the ambulance.”  Katy explained. 

                Susan scoffed.  “And, where were you?” 

                “I was running an errand.”  Katy wasn’t going to divulge the reason.  She felt guilty for not being with her grandmother.  “Tom- “

                “I don’t care who this Tom is.  She shouldn’t have been out like that.” 

                Katy narrowed her eyes.  “She was fine this morning Aunt Susan.”  She hated that her aunt seemed to care so little for Vera.  Her mother’s other sister Nancy was the same way.  She lived in upstate New York.  She hadn’t been able to get a hold of Nancy. “I just had something important to take care of.  Tom helps us.  He- “

                Susan interrupted again.  “My mother needs to be in a home with professional help.”

                “But she won’t leave the house.” Katy argued.  She agreed a little with Susan.  “Maybe if I could afford a nurse to come and help but I can’t.”

                “Well, Nancy and I are going to put her in a home close to us.”

                Katy felt tears welling up in her eyes.  “But- “

                “Its for the best Katy.  You’ve done all you can.  And you’ll be welcome to come with us.  That old house needs to be demolished to the ground.”

                “Aunt Susan, that house is a historic landmark.  And grandma won’t leave.”

                Susan sighed.  “I don’t care.  She’s my mother.  And I have power of attorney.  You can do whatever you want with that house.”

                “Fine.”  Katy replied defeated.  “She’s not going to be happy.”

                “Goodbye Katy,” Susan said before hanging up the phone.

                Tears ran down her cheeks as she put her phone back into her bag.  She wiped them away.  Her stomach felt queasy again.  The stress of everything was becoming to much for her.  For a moment she buried her head in hands and closed her eyes.  She just wanted to run away.  Taking a deep breath, she noticed someone was standing in front of her.  Looking up at the handsome man she narrowed her eyes and glared at him.  He was wearing a dark grey suit with a clean white shirt. A shiny badge hung on his belt with a holstered gun. Lance Murphy smiled.  She stood up and started to walk away but felt dizzy.  She grabbed the wall to keep from falling.

                He reached out to help her.  “Here let me help.”

                She pulled away from him.  “Leave me alone.”  She steadied herself and continued walking down the hall back to her grandma’s room.  She knew the man was still behind her. 

                “Katy.”  He called to her.  “Wait.”  He reached out to touch her shoulder.

                She pulled away from his touch.  “I said leave me alone.”  Her voice raised as they continued down the hall.  A few nurses looked up from paperwork.  Katy stopped at her grandmother’s room.  Tom the satyr was standing outside.  “What’s going on?” 

                The satyr turned to her. His brown eyes taking note of the tall man behind her.  “The nurse said Vera needs rest.”  He sensed Katy’s tension.  “Is everything alright? Who’s that?”  He gestured to the man.

                Katy shrugged.  “He’s no one.”  She tried to ignore the man.  She looked at the room and started to go in only to be stopped by a nurse.  “That’s my grandma.”

                The short grey-haired nurse blocked the entrance.  “I realize that.  But she needs to rest.  You can come back to visit tomorrow.” 

                “Katydid!” Vera’s voice hollered from inside the room.  “I want my Katydid.”  Vera shouted again.

                Katy shifted.  “Please let me at least say goodbye to her.  Otherwise she won’t relax.”

                The nurse put her hands on her hips and glanced into the room.  Another nurse was trying to calm down Vera.  “Okay.  But make it quick.”

                “Thank you, Tom.”  She reassured the satyr.  “I’ll call you later.  Alright?”

                The satyr nodded.  “Okay.  See you Katy.”  He said while glancing suspiciously at Lance before walking away down the hall.

                “Katydid! Where is my Katydid?”  A distressed Vera kept calling out.

                Katy rushed into the room.  Lance was close behind her.  The nurse tried to stop him.  “Sir- “Noticing the badge on his belt the nurse then let him in.

                Still ignoring Lance, Katy walked over to her grandmother.  Another younger nurse was trying to get her to eat some jello.  Vera was shaking her head and swatting at the nurse.  “Grandma.”  Katy walked over.  “Grandma, I’m right here.”  She grabbed her grandmother’s hand. 

                “Oh Katydid.”  Vera looked at her granddaughter.  “I’m ready to home.”  She started to get out of the bed.  Pulling at the IVs attached to her hand. 

                Katy and the nurse had to gently restrain her.  “Grandma.  You must stay here in the hospital.  Alright.  Just a little longer.  I promise it will be alright.  Eat your dinner.”  She noticed the TV.  “Can we turn the TV on?  See if I Love Lucy is on?”  She asked the nurses.

                The older nurse shrugged. “We aren’t supposed to.  But if that will calm her down.”

                “Thank you.  It will.”  She returned her attention to her grandmother while the nurse flipped through the channels on the TV.  “Look Grandma.  I must leave.  The nurses said you need you need your rest.  Just eat your jello and watch TV.  I’ll be back tomorrow.” 

                Vera frowned. “You aren’t staying.”

                Katy shook her head.  “I’m sorry.” She looked over at the older nurse.  “Nurse.”  She squinted at the woman’s name tag.

                “Lydia.”  The nurse said to her.

                “Nurse Lydia will be here with you.”  She glanced at the Tv. “Look she found Lucy for you.”

                Vera smiled and looked up at the TV. “I love this episode.” She laughed.  “Oh, the trouble she and Ethel get into.”

                “Yeah.”  Katy chuckled and patted her grandmothers’ arm and then kissed her cheek.  “I’ll see you tomorrow morning. I love you grandma.”

                “I love you too, Katydid.”  Vera smiled and returned her attention to the TV.

                Sighing Katy looked at the nurses.  “Thank you.”

                Nurse Lydia smiled.  “No, thank you for calming her down.  I promise she’ll be in good hands.”

                “Thank you.”  Katy smiled before heading towards the door.  She glared at Lance who was standing near the door.  She walked around him and into the hallway.  Her pace quickened as she tried to get away from the man. 

                “Katy, wait.”  Lance called to her. 

                She continued down the hall.  Doing her best to ignore him.  Then she felt dizzy and nauseous.  Grabbing her stomach, she nearly fell to the floor, but strong hands caught her.  She ended up sitting on gurney that had been left in the hall.  The room spun as she looked into the pair of concerned blue eyes.

                Lance flagged a nurse.  “She needs help.”             

                Katy waved the nurse off.  “No, I am fine.”  She tried getting to her feet only to feel dizzy again.  “Honest.  I’m fine.  I just need something to eat.  I haven’t eaten all day.”  She grabbed the gurney.  Her eyes narrowed at Lance as the nurse walked away.  “What do you want?”  She asked angrily.

                Lance knelt in front of her.  “I need to talk to you.”

                Katy folded her arms.  Her red eyes still narrowed at Lance.  “Now you want to talk.”  She rolled her eyes and looked away from him. 

                He sighed.  “I’m sorry about earlier.  Truly, I am.  But can we just talk?”  He pleaded with her.  “I’ll get you some dinner.”

                Feeling less dizzy Katy stood up and pushed past Lance.  “I’m fine.  I don’t need your help.” She walked slowly down the hallway.  A hand was placed gently on her shoulder and she spun around to look at Lance.

                “Please Katy.  I need to talk to you.  We need to figure this out.  I believe you.”

                She sighed deeply.  “Oh, now you believe me.”  She shook her head.  “What made you change your mind.” 

                Lance smoothed his hand through his blonde hair.  “I uh,” He paused.  “Your father.”

                Katy laughed.  “My father.  You met my father.”  A smile spread a crossed her face.  “That must have been quite the experience.”  She laughed again.

                “Yeah.”  Lance shook his head remembering the experience of careening seemingly out of control in his car.  He was no longer in control as a god was toying with him.  “He uh appeared in my car.”

                “And?”  Katy was clearly amused now. 

                Lance sighed.  He felt a little irritated that Katy was amused by his distress.  “Look.  Never mind about that.  I promised him I would talk to you about this baby.  So, here I am.”

                Katy rolled her eyes.  “He threatened you, didn’t he?” 

                “Well, yeah.”

                “So, you are only talking to me because you are afraid of him?  You aren’t here because you genuinely want to be here.”  She started to walk away from Lance.

                Lance grabbed her shoulder again and stood in front of Katy.  “Your father is Ares.  The god of war.  The dude is scary.  He took control of my car.”  He shuddered at the thought.  “My life flashed before my eyes.  But I am here to genuinely talk to you.  Please.”

                Katy folded her arms and leaned against the wall.  Her reddish eyes examined the tall policeman before her.  His words sounded sincere.  She was still having a bit of trouble believing or trusting him.  Still she felt it was only right to give him a chance to redeem himself.  “Fine.  Let’s talk.”

                Lance sighed.  “Thank you.  Do you like Italian food?”  He asked her.

                Nodding Katy could feel her stomach rumble at the thought.  “Of course.”  She smiled.  “Lead the way lieutenant.”

                Relieved Lance nodded.  “Okay.  I’m parked up front.  Let’s go.”  He then led her out of the hospital to his Charger.


	7. Chapter 7

They rode in silence.  Music played quietly over the radio.  Katy watched Las Vegas speed by.  Her eyes turned away from the man driving the car.  She wasn’t the least bit concerned that she was in a police cruiser.  She touched the buttons that controlled the sirens.  Catching Lance eyeing her, she then folded her arms and sighed again. 

“So, Katydid.”  Lance broke the silence.  He took a breath.  “That’s an interesting nickname.”

Katy snorted.  “Its not a nickname.”  She glanced at him.  “It’s my actual name.”

Lance gripped the steering wheel and looked over at the woman.  “Oh.  Really.  That’s unusual.”

“Tell me about it.”  She replied.  “Its real fun in high school when kids call you an insect or grasshopper.”  She leaned her head against the window of the car.  Her head hurt.  She just wanted to lie down.  But she was also hungry. 

“So, do you have any powers?”  Lance asked.  “Like I know some demigods have powers.”

Katy eyed the man for a moment.  “You mean like magical powers?”  She snorted.  “Like the power to turn idiot men into toads.”  She smirked.  “That would come in handy.” 

Lance looked at her.  He caught her smirk.  It so resembled her father it gave him chills.  “Uh.  So that’s a no on the powers.”

She shrugged.  “I do have abilities that aren’t afforded to the average mortal.  I’m stronger than I look.  My battle skills are a bit enhanced.  My intuition is- “She paused.  Her eyes darted to a figure standing in the middle of the road before them.  It wore a long black cloak disguising most of its figure.  A strange blue glowing light emitted from where its face should be. “Lance stop the car.”  She said to him.

“What the hell- “Lance saw the figure.  “Do you see that?”

“STOP THE CAR!”  She shouted as the figure raised its hands.  The car came to a halt.  “Out!”  She said before opening the door and leaping from the car just as it was blown to smithereens.  She got up and looked around. “Lance!”  She shouted.  “Lance!”  She spied the policeman on the opposite side of the road and ran over to him.

“What the hell is that?”  He had pulled his gun and had it pointed at the cloaked figure. 

Katy shrugged.  “I don’t know.”  She noticed the figure had disappeared.  “Damn, where did that bastard go.”  She looked around.  There was silence and she looked around them.  Her senses heightened.  The hair on her arms raised. “Its still here.”  She whispered to Lance. 

Lance lowered his gun.  He looked at Katy.  “What do you mean its still here?”  He said as an invisible force slammed into him sending him flying.  He hit the ground.  Sitting up he saw several ghostly figures surrounding Katy.  There was a flash of metal as he saw her wield a bronze Greek sword.  Like lightning she slashed her way through the things and she ran over to him and knelt. 

She placed her hand on the side of his head.  “Are you alright?”  She asked while examining her bloody hand.  He was bleeding badly.

He sat up and groaned from the pain. “Where did you get the sword?”  He asked wearily. Touching the side of his head he was alarmed at the amount of blood.   

Katy smirked.  “A gift from my father,” She turned and picked up the sword and it clashed with scythe like weapon as the cloaked figure stood over them.  She managed to get the thing back.  Panting heavily, she glanced back at Lance.  “I can’t hold this thing much longer.”  The figure disappeared again.  She walked over and stood over Lance.  Sword drawn.  Then a flash of blue light and the two of them were surrounded by dozens of glowing ghostly figures.  Their faces like dammed souls caught in the throes of death.  The stench of rotting flesh filled the air.  Katy gripped her sword ready for the worst.

A war cry and the sound of braying hounds broke in a wall of fire flashed and knocked back the ghostly figures.  The loud whinny of horses as a large golden chariot pulled by two black horses with fiery manes, sped towards them and stopped.  A large muscular man in Greek armor with a long sword strapped to his back stepped down from the chariot. 

“Dad!”  Katy exclaimed as her sword disappeared and the Mars symbol necklace reappeared around her neck.

The war god nodded to her.  “Seems, you got yourself in a bit of a pickle here princess.”  He smirked from behind his helmet. 

Katy shrugged.  “Yeah. What are those things?” 

“Ghouls.”  Ares replied.  “There are being controlled by the Djinn.”  He scowled. His red eyes scanned around them.  “They will be coming around for another attack.”  He sniffled.  He pulled his sword from his back.  Two large black Doberman like dogs cantered over to them.

Katy patted one on the head.  “What are we going to do?  I can’t fight much longer.”

Ares laughed.  “Well, of course you can’t princess. You’re pregnant.”  He gripped the sword as a blue glow surrounded them.  “I can hold them off.  You take lover boy over there and get home.” 

“Dad- “

“Katydid take my chariot and go home.  I’ll be fine.”  A wicked smile spread a crossed the war god’s scarred face.

Knowing her father can take down whatever was threatening them. She still worried about him.  “But- “

Ares walked over and easily picked up the now unconscious Lance and slumped him over his shoulder.  Raising his hand fire flew from his hands and took out a legion of the ghouls.  “You better hurry.”  He said as he lay the mortal down in the chariot.

Quickly Katy climbed into the golden chariot and picked up the reins.  “I love you Dad.”  She said to the war god.

Ares nodded.  “Ditto.”  He raised his sword and let loose his famed war cry before he charged into battle.

Katy snapped the reins and the horses whinnied and then sped away from the battle.  She could hear her father crying out as the clash of sword and flesh filled the air.  She turned away and looked down at Lance.  He moaned in his sleep.  She only hoped he would be alright.  The wound on his head looked serious.  They needed a hospital.  But she feared going to one.  It wasn’t long before the horses were charging down the long driveway towards the Platt House.  “Whoa.”  Katy said as she pulled the horses to a stop.  Noticing someone sitting on the porch.  Katy reached for her necklace and her bronze sword appeared. 

The person rose from the porch.  A beautiful woman with a mop of curly red hair and wearing a medieval type velvet dress approached her.  Green eyes glowed from behind the curls.  She held up her hand.  “Peace.”  She spoke softly.

Katy replaced her sword but approached cautiously.  “Who are you?”  She demanded.

The woman smiled.  “My name is Ceridwen and we have much to discuss Katydid Waller.” She said with a light English type accent.

Hearing her full name made her heard race. “Okay.  I’ve heard that name a few times. You are a goddess, right?”

Ceridwen nodded.  “Yes.”  She replied.  The pained moan of Lance coming from the chariot made the two of them look.  “We better get him upstairs.”  She walked towards the chariot.  The horses whinnied angrily. 

Katy walked over.  “Its alright guys.  She is trying to help Lance.” The horses calmed a little.  “Sorry.  They are weary of strangers.”

The goddess shrugged.  “I can carry him into the house.  Just lead me to a bed.”  She reached down and easily picked up the unconscious cop.  Cradling him like an infant.

“Right.”  Katy said and then walked up the steps of the house and opened the door.  Cats darted in and out as she led the goddess up the stairs and into her bedroom.  It was the only room not covered in blight.  “Just lay him on my bed.” 

Ceridwen laid Lance on the bed.  She sat beside him and a rag appeared in her hand.  She carefully cleaned his head wound. Katy stood beside her looking concerned.  Ceridwen noticed she too was bleeding.  “You need care for your cuts too.”  She handed Katy another rag. “You need to stay strong for the baby.”

Katy took the rag.  She walked into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror.  Covered in dirt and sweat she was a wreck.  She took the rag and started rubbing her wounds.  She winced as they stung.  The smell of medicine rose from the rag. Wondering what sort of spell, the goddess was using.  She soon felt relief as the stinging stopped.  Walking back into her room Ceridwen was looking at her dresser.  Noticing the goddess was eyeing the picture of her mother.  “That’s my mother.”

“She looks just like you.” Ceridwen nodded.  “Same strong look in her eyes.  The aura of determination and the strength to do whatever is needed to protect others.”  She smiled.  “Lance chose you well.”

Katy narrowed her eyes.  “Chose me for what exactly.  What is going on?”

Ceridwen walked over to Lance and stroked his forehead.  “He’ll be out for a bit.  But he’ll be alright.  We’ll let him rest.  I have things to discuss with you.” 

“Okay.”  Katy eyed Lance.  “We’ll go downstairs.  I’ll fix us some tea.”

“Excellent.”  The goddess smiled.

 

Downstairs Katy was in the kitchen quickly fixing some green tea.  It was the only kind her grandmother would drink.  She carefully picked up two cups and carried them into the living room.  She was a little embarrassed to have the goddess see the house.  The state of disrepair was not unnoticeable.  The layers of dust and the cracks in the walls.  The piles of magazines and newspapers that took up most of the living room.  She walked down the hall and was shocked when she entered the living room.  It was like years had been erased.  The papers were gone.  The dust was gone.  It was like the house was in its days of glory once again. 

The goddess sat on the couch with several cats surrounding her.  She stroked a white cat with grey paws that was upon her lap.  She smiled as Katy walked into the room.  “I cleaned up a bit.  I hope you don’t mind.”

Katy handed her the tea cup as she took her own seat on the couch.  “Mind?  No.”  She smiled.  “Its great.  Really.”  She felt tears well up in her eyes.  She watched the goddess take a sip of tea and then set the cup aside. 

“This is a remarkable house.”  Ceridwen looked around the living room. “Like the kind I would see back in England.  What is it doing here in the middle of the desert?”

Katy laughed.  “My grandfather was an architect.  He designed it for my grandmother.  It had been her dream to own a Victorian mansion.  But she didn’t want to move back east.  So, he built her one.”

“How romantic.”  The goddess took another sip of tea.  Her serene face then took on a more serious look.  “Enough small talk.”  She set the cup down and faced Katy.  The demigod had her full attention on her.  “I don’t know what Lance has told you about his family.”

“Virtually nothing.”  Katy quipped.  “We barely know each other.  I mean we had sex and then- “

Ceridwen held up her hand.  “Okay.  I get it.”

“He did briefly mention something about being the last in his family and my father mentioned him being some sort of wizard.”

The goddess nodded.  “Well, Ares got it mostly right.  Lance does come from a family line that is prone to wielding magic.  Not everyone in his family is capable.  It sometimes skips generations, but they all carry the gene.”  She paused.  “His father Byron was a wizard.”  She stroked the cat on her lap.  “A thousand years ago soulless beings called Djinn began to attack humanity.  Demonic spirits that feed off the weakness of mortals.  They drain the land of resources.  The various gods didn’t really care.  But it hurt the humans.  So other magic goddesses and I from various pantheons got together and gifted some humans with magic abilities.  We picked five families each one representing a piece of the pentacle.”  She held open her hand and silver star appeared with a circle around it. “Each point represents an element.  Fire, water, earth, air and soul.”  She explained.

Katy listened with quiet fascination. 

“As long as there were always members of all five clans they could get together and defeat the Djinn.  But Djinn don’t stay dead forever.  They reform and will always return.  And if the guardians exist the Djinn were always kept from destroying humanity.  Lance’s family represents the spirit.”  She sighed.  “And unfortunately, their numbers dwindled till it was just Byron and his son Lance.” 

She paused and took another sip of tea and sat forward.  The cat on her lap jumped off and wandered over to Katy.  “The more that Lance’s family dwindled the stronger it made the Djinn.  The other clans know they can’t defeat them without the spirit element.  Byron stayed away from his son. The Djinn can smell the magic and as long Lance didn’t have the gene they stayed on Byron’s trial.  Then Lance’s son David started to show ability.  And unfortunately, the Djinn picked up on it.  Byron rushed to save his grandsons.  He lost his mortal body in doing so.  His soul is still alive.  But unfortunately, young David and his brother Henry were killed.”

Katy noticed the sadness in the goddess’s tone.  She felt tears falling down her own cheek.  No wonder Lance had seemed so torn apart when she had first met him.  She remained quiet while the goddess finished her story.

“It looked hopeless.  If the spirit element dies, then all of humanity will die.  I tried talking to Lance.  He never really bought into the whole magic thing.  He resented his father for staying away.  IT had driven his mother mad.  But I think Byron’s soul may have led Lance to you.”

“Me?” Katy was curious how she played into all of this. 

Ceridwen nodded.  “Well, maybe not you specifically.  Byron knew Lance needed to father another child.  It may have been a coincidence or may have been the Fates themselves that lead him to your club.”

“Lance is friends with my cousin Meara.  Her husband owns the club.  She invited him.”

Ceridwen shrugged.  “Maybe that was it.  Or maybe it was fate.  Being a daughter of the war god. It was natural for him to be drawn to you. That’s probably when Byron put the plan into motion to make sure the two of you got together. He sees you as worthy.”

Katy smirked lightly.  “Worhty?  I’m just a hooker.” 

Leaning forward the goddess put her hand on Katy’s.  “No, you are wrong.  Your reasons are noble. Maybe a little misguided.  To take care of your grandmother you are willing to do the lowliest of jobs.  And that is noble.  But you are not just a hooker.  I saw you fighting those ghouls.  You are pure of heart.”  Ceridwen smiled.  “Like I said worthy.  The child you carry will be guaranteed to be a wielder of magic.”

Placing a hand on her stomach Katy smiled.  “That makes me feel better.  The Djinn want to kill me then, don’t they?”

Ceridwen nodded sadly.  “I’m afraid they do.  You being pregnant makes you more vulnerable.  Of course, you probably already knew that.”

“I do- “Katy started to say as the doorbell rang. She jumped.  Trembling she glanced at the goddess.  She was almost afraid to answer the door. 

“Answer the door,” Ceridwen urged her.

Rising slowly from the couch Katy ambled towards the door.  She cautiously opened the door.  Two men stood on the porch.  One was tall and thin with long blonde hair.  He wore a leather jacket.  The other was short and stout with reddish hair.  His arms bulged with muscles.  He wore a tattered tank top and tattered jeans.  Katy smiled as she recognized her brothers, Deimos and Phobos.

“Hey sis.”  The blonde one said with a wicked smile.

“Phobos.”  She hugged her brother.  Then she hugged the other brother.  “What are you guys doing here?” 

“Dad sent us here to keep an eye on you.  Something about some ghouls wanting to kill you.” Deimos replied.  He slammed his right fist into his left hand.  “No ghouls are getting past us.”

Katy sighed. “Well, come on in.”  She said as her brothers walked into the house.  She led them towards the living room.  “Ceridwen.” 

The goddess was standing up.  Her green eyes upon the brothers. 

Deimos stepped towards her.  “Who is this broad?” 

Ceridwen narrowed her eyes.  “This broad is Ceridwen.  Goddess of magic.”

Katy stepped between them.  “Be nice Deimos.  She’s on our side.”

“Whatever.”  Deimos slumped onto the couch.  “Got anything to eat?” 

Phobos was looking around the living room.  “Gods, this place is a dump.”  He took a seat next to his brother as the cats ran away from them.

“I’ll make us something.”  Katy said to them.  She turned to Ceridwen.  “My father sent them.”

“I would assume so.” Ceridwen eyed them.  “Fear and Terror themselves would most definitely keep the Djinn at bay.  Your father was able to scatter them.  But they won’t be defeated for long.  If your brothers are here, you should be safe though.  But I know they can’t remain forever.  I will go to the other clans and we’ll come up with a plan. I will return soon.” She explained to Katy.  “Take care.”  She said before disappearing.

Katy sighed. She was liking the company of the goddess.  Sighing she looked at her brothers.  Deimos was lazily flipping through the channels on the TV.  “You guys like spaghetti, don’t you?”

Phobos was leaning back on the couch.  “That’s the meat sauce with pasta, right?”

“Yes.”

Deimos nodded. “I like spaghetti. Make us spaghetti.”  He demanded.

“Okay. I’ll make spaghetti.  You guys hang tight.  Don’t eat the cats.”  She said before heading to the kitchen to start the spaghetti. 


	8. Chapter 8

The sounds of crickets and frogs made Lance open his eyes.  Stars looked down upon him as he was laying on his back.  Sitting up he was still in bed only he was surrounded by a swamp.  He could feel the humid heat.  Throwing off the covers he spied a worn path leading to a body of water.  Slowly standing he followed the path.  Down the path he walked past a rundown shack with an old pickup sitting in front.  At the end of the path a dock. 

                Two camp chairs sat at the end of the dock.  One chair was occupied.  He had his back to Lance.  The man was wearing a tan fishing vest.  A worn fishing hat.  He sipped a can of beer.  The boards of the dock made a creaking sound as Lance approached the man.  He turned and smiled Lance.  Familiar blue eyes looked Lance over.  “Hello son.”  Came the familiar voice he remembered from his childhood.

                “Dad?”  Lance said to the man.

                The other man smiled.  “Yes, its me.”  Byron Murphy patted the other chair.  “Come sit.  We need to talk.”

                Hesitantly Lance sat on the other chair.  He swore he was hallucinating.  Or dreaming.  Though everything felt so real.  He could smell the decay of the swamp.  He felt the heat upon his skin.  The other man handed him a cold can of beer.  “Am I dead?”

                Byron laughed heartily.  “No, son.  You are very much alive.  Thanks to your girlfriend.”

                “Uh she isn’t my girlfriend.”  Lance held onto the cold beer.  He sighed and set it down.  “I’m dreaming, aren’t I?”

                “Mostly.”  Byron replied and took a swig of beer.  “As you probably know I am dead.  Well, my body is dead.  My soul is very much alive.  I have been able to pay off Thanatos for the time being.  I have unfinished business before I let him take me across the River Styx.”

                Lance eyed the man.  “What unfinished business?”

                “Why you of course.  I must ensure our family line continues. Or all of humanity is in danger.”  He pointed to another fishing pole sitting next to the chairs.  “Lets fish, while I explain a few things.”

                Lance picked up the other pole.  He had never been fishing before.  He was at a loss.  “You never took me fishing.” 

                Sighing Byron nodded.  “I know.”  He said sadly. “I’m sorry about that, son. Trust me.  I never wanted to stay away from you and your mother.  But I did it for your safety.”  Byron picked up the other pole and baited it.  Then handed it to Lance.  He demonstrated how to cast the line.

                Lance complied and watched the line fly.  For a moment the two men were silent.  Only the sounds of the swamp were heard.  “My safety?”

                “As you know we descend from a long line of magic weavers or wizards.  Whatever you want to call us.  Our family was one chosen to form a covenant to protect humanity from the Djinn.  Soulless cretins who prayed on humanity’s weaknesses.  Lord knows the gods were of little help.  So, a few renegade magic gods got together to form this covenant.  Each clan represents an element.  Our clan’s element is Spirit.  All five elements are needed to draw enough power to defeat the Djinn.”

                Lance opened his beer and took a drink as he listened to his father speak.  For once he listened. 

                Byron reeled in his line a bit and took a swig of his beer.  “Over the centuries our clan dwindled in numbers till it was just our family.  The last few generations only had one or two children, and most were not magic wielders.  We all carry the potential, but you fortunately didn’t have the magic gene.”  He paused for a moment.  “Still the Djinn were rising again.  They can smell the magic.  I lead them away from you.  If you didn’t wield magic, they would not know you were one of us.  I stayed away so you could have a normal life.  Have a family.”

                Lance pursed his lips.  “It wasn’t that normal.  Mom, she went nuts.  Always had a new boyfriend.”

                Byron set down his pole and folded his arms.  “I know son. I tried to stay in contact as much as I could.  But you resented me.”

                “If you had told me- “

                “Then you would have been in danger.  I thought it would be fine until your boy David started to show signs of being a magic weaver.  The Djinn sensed it.  They came after him.  I tried my best to save him and your other boy.”

                The day his sons died flashed in his mind.  He was driving his family home from a day at the zoo.  He vaguely remembered David saying something about making food float.  It had amused his brother Henry.  Lance thought it silly.  On the way home, he was arguing with his wife Sandra.  Then the flash of light and what sounded like an explosion.  When he had come too, he was bleeding in the wreckage of the car as Sandra screamed that the boys were dead.

                Byron’s voice interrupted his thoughts.  “I gave up my mortal body to try and save them, Lance.” Tears filled his eyes.  “But with them gone, my agenda changed. I still needed to ensure our family line continued.” 

                A tear ran down Lance’s cheek.  He stared out at the pond.  “Did you follow me around like Casper the friendly ghost.”

                “Sort of.”  Byron chuckled.  “I was in contact with Ceridwen.  As she was one of the goddesses responsible for the covenant.” He folded his arms.  “If you think I set you up with Katy than no.  That was not me.  That was all you.  Being the daughter of the war god, made you inclined to her.  I just used it.”

                Lance nodded.  “Oh.”

                “I waited till I knew she was, well, ovulating.  And I sort of compelled you to seek out her services that night.  I compelled you to drop the condom.”

                Lance cringed.  “Did you possess me?”  The thought made him slightly ill.

                “Um for a lack of better words.  Yes.”

                “Oh Dad.  That’s disgusting.”

                Byron shook his head.  “Trust me son.  It was not my idea of a good time either.  But like I said it was imperative your father another child before it was too late.  And I must say Katy is a good choice.  Being a demigod will ensure that the child will possess the magic.”

                Lance was still imagining his father possessing him during.  He shuddered.  “So, what now Dad?”

                “Well, we need to protect you three until the baby is born of course.  For now, Olympus is assisting but Zeus won’t allow that to last.”

                Lance shrugged.  “Why not?”

                Byron scoffed.  “The Olympians have never been inclined to help mortals.  Zeus sees us as pests.  I mean sometimes he impregnates unsuspecting women.  But he doesn’t like Olympians to interfere with humans.”

                “But Ares- “

                “Ares is only helping because of Katy.  Despite his faults he does care about his daughter.  But he can only help for so long.  So, you need to get help from the Covenant.”  He finished up his can of beer.  “There is a pendant.  It will prove who you are to the members.”

                Lance sighed.  “Where is this pendant?”

                Byron reached into a cooler that was sitting next to the chairs and pulled out another beer.  He cracked it open.  “At your mother’s house.”

                “Uh dad.  Mom doesn’t have a house.  She has a condo.” He replied.

                Byron held up a hand.  “I know.  But the pendant is at your old house in the attic.”

                Lance sighed.  His mother had sold his childhood home and moved to Florida.  “Do you want me to break into my old house and steal this pendant?”

                “You’re a cop.  Make up some excuse to go in there and get the pendant.  Its hidden in the wall.”

                Shaking his head Lance couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  “And you are sure it’s still there?”

                “Very sure.  Now.  After you get the pendant you are going to need to go to Boston, Massachusetts.  The pendant will guide to the rest of the way to Covenant’s house.”

                Lance shook his head.  “And then what?”

                “They will know what to do next.”  Byron gulped down the rest of his beer.  “It’s the only way to protect your child.”

                A chuckle emerged from Lance.  “Oh, that’s it.”  The task sounded daunting. 

                “Afraid so.”  Byron stood up.  “Its time for you to wake up.  You need to get going on finding the pendant.  You don’t have much time.”

                Lance stood up too. He looked his father in the eyes.  “Dad, I- “

                Byron grasped his son’s shoulders. “I understand Lance.  I love you, son.  I have always loved you.  Take care of yourself.  Take care of Katy and take care of my grandchild.  I believe in you. And know that I am proud of you.”

                Lance looked away.  “Thank you, dad.”  He was pulled into a hug with his father.  He enjoyed the brief warmth.  And then his father was gone.  He was left in blackness.  The swamp was gone.  He could hear muffled laughter as he opened his eyes. He found himself in an unfamiliar room. 

                Looking around he saw a flowery décor with stuffed animals.  He surmised it was most likely a woman’s bedroom.  He rose to his feet.  Still feeling woozy he held onto the side of the bed.  He stopped at the vanity in the room.  His eyes looking at his face in the mirror. Stubble was beginning to grow on his smooth face.  He was wearing his undershirt and shorts.   The wound on his head was nearly healed.  His mind tried to remember what had happened the night before.  He remembered driving in the car with Katy.  Then the car exploded.  And everything else was a blur after that.

                He looked at the picture frames on the vanity.  A lovely woman looking very much like Katy in a Marine Corps uniform.  Katy with what he could only assume were her siblings. A loud meow interrupted his spying.  A white cat with grey paws stared at him.  “Well, aren’t you a cutie.”  He reached over to pet the cat only to have the animal hiss and run away.  Shrugging he decided to leave the room.  His bare feet hit the cold wood of the floor. 

                “I’m in the Platt House.”  He whispered as he admired the artifacts adorning the walls.  He also noticed the cracks and the dirt.  A dozen of cats darted away from him as he approached the stairs.  He could hear deep male voices coming downstairs.  Slowly he descended.  At the bottom of the stairs he was greeted by two large men.  One shorter then the other.  And then a sword was pointed at his chest.  Wicked grins upon their faces as Lance suddenly felt himself trembling.  The floors of the house disappeared as he felt himself falling uncontrollably.  He screamed as he fell to his knees.  The sword now pointed at his forehead.  “Please.”  He pleaded as the walls began to crawl with thousands upon thousands of spiders.  Something he feared greatly.  He began to scream as the creatures began to crawl upon him. 

                “Phobos, Deimos! Stop it!”  Katy pushed in between the two men. 

                The sword was pulled away as Katy dropped to her knees in front of Lance.  The spiders were still everywhere.

                “Phobos.  I’m serious.  Stop it.”  Katy ordered them.

                “We are here to protect you sis.”  The tall thinner one said to her. 

                “You idiot this is Lance.  He’s no threat.”  Katy cradled Lance’s face in her hands.  “Lance?”  She said in a gentle voice.

                The spiders disappeared.  As did his fear.  He felt the sweat upon his brows as the two men walked away.  He looked into Katy’s eyes.  Comforted by her presence.  “W-who?”  He had trouble speaking.  The normally composed cop was still trembling from the immense fear and terror he had just felt.

                “Oh, Lance.  I’m sorry.  Those are my brothers.  Phobos and Deimos.  My father sent them to protect me.”  She stroked his cheek.  “Come on.  I’ll help you up.”  She stood up and gently pulled him up.

                Lance rubbed his forehead and blinked his eyes.  “Your brothers?”

                Sighing Katy nodded.  “Yeah.  Well, half-brothers.  They have a different mom.”

                “Mother?  What unholy demon spawn gave birth to them?”  He said. 

                Katy chuckled lightly.  “Aphrodite.”

                “The goddess of love?”  Lance couldn’t believe it.  He wasn’t completely familiar with the Olympian family tree. 

                “Yes.”  She reached up and stroked his cheek.  “They are also known as Fear and Terror.  Phobos brings out your fears while Deimos uses terror to paralyze.”  She explained.  “Are you hungry?”  She quickly changed the subject.

                Still in mild shock Lance shrugged.  “I can eat.”  He said as Katy lead him towards the living room.  He froze up when he spied Deimos and Phobos sitting on the couch. 

                “Oh, hey dude.  We’re sorry about before.”  The taller one stood up and walked over to him.

                Looking away Lance nodded.  “Sure.”

                “I’m Phobos.   And that hunk of flesh on the couch is Deimos.”  Phobos held out a hand.  “We didn’t know you were upstairs.  And our dad sent us to protect our little sis.” 

                Lance looked at Phobos.  He was almost handsome. Not resembling Ares in the least.  The other one on the couch more resembled the war god.

                Katy let go of Lance.  “I made spaghetti.  Do you like spaghetti, Lance?” 

                He nodded.  “Yes.”  He smiled.  “We never did get our Italian dinner, did we?”

                Katy blushed.  “Well, no.”  She placed her hand in his.  “Come on. I’ll get you some food.” 

                “Good.” Lance smiled weakly at her brothers as he was led out of the living room into a large classic kitchen.  He was still recovering from his brush with fear and terror to really take in the grandeur of the house.  He sat on a stool at the kitchen island.  He watched Katy stirring a large pot on the stove. 

                She glanced back at him.  She pointed to his head.  “Your wound is looking better.  Ceridwen did a good job.”  She turned back to the stove while ladling noodles and sauce onto a plate.

                He touched his head.  “Ceridwen?  You spoke to her.”  He asked as Katy set the plate in front of him.  She placed utensils down also. 

                “Yeah.  She was sitting on the porch when we arrived.”  She placed a container of cheese on the counter.  “Do you like wine?”  She held up a wine bottle.

                He shrugged.  “Sure.”  He picked up a fork and tried the spaghetti.  “This is fantastic.”  He smiled as he chewed his food.  Katy poured him a glass of wine.  She then sat on a stool next to him with a handful of grapes.  “What did Ceridwen have to say?”

                Katy eyed him as he ate his spaghetti.  “Plenty.”  She replied.  “She told me all about your family’s involvement in this covenant thing.  How this baby is supposed to keep the world from being destroyed.” 

                Lance nodded.  “Yeah. That’s what my dad said.”

                She raised an eyebrow.  “Your dad?”

                He wiped his face with a paper towel.  “Yeah I spoke to my father in a dream or whatever.  How long was I out?”

                She shrugged.  “Since yesterday.  You took a pretty good hit.  Luckily my dad saved the day.”

                “Oh.  We were attacked by Djinn, weren’t we?”

                Katy nodded.  “That’s what my dad and Ceridwen said.  That’s why my brothers are here.” 

                Lance took a sip of wine.  “They won’t be here for long though.  My dad told me about some pendant of his that will guide us to the rest of the covenant.”

                “How do you know my brothers won’t be here for long?”  She tilted her head. 

                “Well, my dad said that Zeus doesn’t like the Olympians to meddle in human affairs.”

                Katy sighed.  “He’s right.”

                “Isn’t Zeus your grandfather?” Lance asked trying to remember his vague knowledge of the gods.

                She shrugged.  “Well, yeah. He’s my father’s father.  But they don’t get along.  And Zeus doesn’t like being called Grandpa.  So, I just call him Zeus.”

                “Huh.”  Lance nodded.  He was little amazed that she was related to one of the most powerful beings in the universe.  “Have you ever met him?”

                “No.”  She replied.  She folded her arms.  “What about this pendant you mentioned?”  She was clearly trying to change the subject.

                Lance pushed the plate of food away.  He felt full even though he had only eaten half of the food.  “My dad told me, that he left a pendant in my mother’s house.”  He jumped as the white cat with grey paws jumped up onto the counter.

                Katy reached over and pet the cat.  It began to purr as she cradled it in her arms.

                “I don’t think that one likes me.”  He chuckled.

                “Oh Mittens.  He just isn’t sure about strangers.”  She smiled.  “So, lets go to your mother’s house and get it.”

                Lance scoffed and stood up.  His eyes traveling around the kitchen.  “My mother doesn’t own the house anymore.  She sold it and moved to Florida about five years ago.”  He sighed. 

                “Oh, so is your dad sure it’s still there?”

                “He sounded sure.  He said the rest of the covenant would help us stay safe from the Djinn.  Because they will be after our baby.”  He felt strange saying it.  He was going to be a father again.  His mind was still wrapping itself around everything else that was happening.

                Katy raised an eyebrow at him as she set the cat down.  “That’s the first time you called it our baby.”  She walked towards him.  “Is reality starting to set in?”

                “Oh, it set in hours ago.”  He touched his forehead. 

                “So, are we going to your mom’s old house to look for this pendant?”  She asked.  She placed a hand on his chest.  Her red eyes looking up at him.

                Lance looked into her eyes.  Feeling the same rush, he felt the first time he had laid eyes on her.  Her beauty radiated like nothing else he had ever experienced.  “There is another family living there.  We can’t just break in.”

                She smirked.  “You’re a cop.  Get a warrant.”  Her hand traveled up his chest to his neck. 

                He backed up a bit.  He was feeling a rush as she stroked his neck.  “I uh- “He stuttered.  “I can’t just get a warrant for- “He stopped. It was too much for him to be this close to the beautiful woman.  He wrapped his arms around her. 

                Katy merely smiled as his arms wrapped around her.  She closed her eyes as their lips met.  Soon they found themselves kissing passionately. 

                Pulling back from the kiss Lance took his turn to stroke her cheek.  “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” 

                “Yes.  I have an idea.” She replied with a seductive tone as she kissed him again. 

                Their hands began to explore each other’s bodies.  Lance wrapped his arms around Katy and lifter her up. Her legs wrapped around him as he set her on the counter.  Their movements growing in passion as Katy slid off his shirt.  Her lips laying upon his neck while her hands tickled his chest.  That only made his manhood swell. 

                Lance ran his hands under Katy’s shirt as he slid it off over her head.  He unclasped her bra and let it fall to the ground.  A hand gently grasped her ample breast. She moaned lightly as his fingers circled her nipples.  He was ready to just take her here on the counter.  Her hand was upon his shorts feeling the growing bulge.  He looked into her eyes, ready for more.

                “Whoa!”  A male voice interrupted their activity.

                Katy pulled her hand away from Lance and covered her breast.  “Dammit Deimos.”  She scowled.

                Lance glanced over to see the god standing in the kitchen.  A huge smile upon his face as he was watching.  Lance held Katy to his chest.

                “You guys can keep going.  I’ll watch.”

                Katy picked up the wine bottle and threw it at her brother.  He dodged it and the bottle shattered as it hit the wall.  “Go away Deimos.”  She yelled.

                “I just want more spaghetti.” Deimos walked over to the stove.  “Can I have more spaghetti?”

                Katy sighed angrily as she pulled away from Lance and hopped off the counter.  She reached down and picked up her shirt and quickly it pulled it back on.  “Sure.”  She said while helping her brother get another portion of spaghetti. 

                Lance stood at the counter watching.  His hands covering the excited bulge in his pants.  He felt his face redden. 

                Katy handed a plate to her brother.  The god brushed past Lance on his way back out to the living room.  “I’m sorry about that.”  Katy smiled at Lance. 

                “That’s alright.”  He replied.  “Can I get a shower?” 

                She nodded.  “Oh sure.”  She smiled.  “I’ll take you up there.”  She took his hand.  “I’ll also find some of my grandfather’s clothes for you to wear.  Yours were destroyed in the fight.” 

                “Thank you. “Lance replied as he let Katy lead him up the stairs.

                 


	9. Chapter 9

Katy sat with a sigh on her bed. Her body ached, and her mind was awash with stress. She laid back and looked up at the ceiling. It had been a long twenty-four hours. The stress of her grandmother winding up in the hospital and dealing with Lance. Then the attack of the Djinn. She placed her hand over her stomach. Trying to feel some connection to the baby growing within. Still not sure about impending motherhood.

She listened as the shower switched off. She had let Lance take a shower. Her eyes closed momentarily. Then she sensed someone standing next to the bed. Lance loomed over her with nothing, but a towel wrapped around his waist. She admired his slight muscular form. His handsome face and those blue eyes.

"Hey, thank you for letting me use the shower. I feel so much better. Even if I smell like flowers." He smiled.

She returned the smile and sat up. "You are welcome." She replied to him. "You do smell lovely though."

He laughed and sat on the bed. "Its been wild the last day or so. Hasn't it?"

"I would say so." She leaned towards him. Feeling compelled to rub her hands on his smooth chest. She scooted closer to him and reached over to run her hand on his chest. "Do you shave your chest?"

He raised an eyebrow while blushing slightly. "No, actually." He chuckled lightly.

She ran her hand up and down. She giggled when he reached over to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before leaning over to kiss her. For a while they lingered upon each other's lips. Then Katy tugged at his towel till is fell off and her hand was once again grabbing at his throbbing member.

"Oh. Are we playing that game again?" He chuckled.

Katy pressed her lips upon him. "This is no game, Lance." She purred before wrapping her tongue around him.

Lance lay back and allowed Katy to have her way with him. He grasped her red hair and moaned softly as waves of pleasure coursed through his body. "Oh baby." He cried out as the sensation became to much for him. Katy crawled on top of his legs. Her own body rubbing against his before she allowed his hardened shaft to enter her. She looked down at him as she rocked back and forth.

She leaned forward. Her hands flat against his chest as she moved her hips up and down. "Oh, I think Lance is happy." She then kissed him. Their eyes staring into one another as their hips soon were rocking and moving as one.

Lance wrapped his arms around her. "Yes, Lance is very happy." He mumbled against her lips. He held her tight as he rolled onto his side. He continued to thrust into her as she cried out. The two of them on their sides moving together. He pulled her shirt up and gently squeezed her breasts. He rolled her over till he was now the one on top. For a moment he stopped while he was still within her. "Oh Katy." He ran the back of his hand down her cheek before beginning to thrust into her again.

Soon the two of them moaned as the bed rocked. He was going faster and faster until he felt himself ready to burst. With one final thrust he was spent. For a moment he lay on top of her. His head resting on her breasts as she heaved breathlessly beneath him. Her hand ran through his hair. Lifting his head, he looked into her eyes. He felt something for her that he had never felt for anyone else. He gently kissed her lips. "Marry me." He whispered.

Katy narrowed her eyes. "What?" She chuckled lightly. "Are you crazy?"

Feeling a little slighted Lance rolled onto his back. He sighed as he looked at the ceiling. "No. I'm not crazy." He grumbled.

Katy lay against his chest. Her hand on his chest. "You don't want to marry me." She said in a sad tone.

Lance traced his fingers down her arm. "I may not be crazy. But I am crazy about you. I know I felt something the first day I saw you."

She sighed. "You felt that way because you were in combat. People who were- "

Lance put his finger on her lips. "I know you think my attraction to you is solely because of that. But I feel its not. It may have driven me to be closer to you. But I feel like it goes beyond just that."

Katy shrugged. "I feel something for you too." She looked up at him. "But let's not jump to marriage yet." She laughed.

"Okay." Lance replied with a bit of disappointment. He continued to trace his hand on Katy's arm. Soon her breathing even out and he could tell she had fallen asleep against his chest. Looking up at the ceiling he just took in the moment. Letting the beautiful woman sleep on his chest as he too soon fell asleep.

The dreams he had were pleasant for once. No prophetic bull. Just lovely dreams of rolling in meadows with Katy in his arms. He reached out for her only to keep reaching. Opening an eye, he frowned to see he was alone in the bed. "Katy?" He mumbled. Opening the other eye, he saw she was no longer in bed with him. They had spent the night together. Most of it in each other's arms. Sighing sat up on the bed and noticed a set of men's clothes neatly folded on the end. The white cat with grey paws was laying on top of the clothes. "Mittens." He said as he looked at the cat.

Blue eyes stared back at him. Then the cat stood up and walked towards him. Sitting on his still covered legs. Lance reached out slowly and gently scratched the cat's ears. Mittens leaned into the touch. "Oh, so now you like me, huh?" He chuckled lightly. The cat purred as he petted more. Then the cat had his fill and leapt off the bed. Sighing Lance threw back the covers and stood up. He picked up the clothes and slipped them on. Surprised they fit. He laughed at himself in the mirror. The clothes had belonged to an old man. He also found men's shoes at the foot of the bed. The shoes were a little tight. He thought he would swing by his apartment later and pick up more clothes.

Down the stairs Lance could smell bacon cooking. His mouth watered at the thought. He loved bacon. Entering the kitchen, he saw Phobos and Deimos sitting at the counter. He noticed blood all over the kitchen and what looked like a pig carcass in the sink. "What the- "

The brothers turned and looked at him. The taller one Phobos stood up and sauntered towards him. "Hey, lover boy. Did ya have a good night?" He smiled as he clapped Lance on the back.

"Uh- "Lance still had his eyes on the carcass. He was still a little afraid to look Phobos in the eyes. "Yeah I suppose."

Deimos laughed. "Yeah, we heard our little sister moaning and calling your name all night. You must have given it to her good." He too approached Lance. "Well, as good as mortal can give it."

Lance tried not to show fear. But he felt his throat tighten slightly in the presence of Fear itself. "It was good." He squeaked out.

"Deimos! Phobos!" Katy cut in a moment later. "Leave Lance alone."

Phobos scoffed. "Oh, come on Katy. We aren't doing anything to your boyfriend, are we lover boy?"

Lance shook his head. "No." He wasn't about to argue with them. He looked at Katy. She was wearing a plain pink t-shirt with a pair of denim shorts. Her hair pulled back in loose pony tail.

Katy put her hands on her hips. "Then why does he look so scared?" She walked over and took Lance's hand. "Would you like some breakfast? We have fresh bacon."

"Uh sure." Lance glanced at the sink again.

Pointing at the carcass. "Yeah. That was Deimos. I asked him to conjure up bacon but instead an actual pig appeared and well- "She laughed.

"Hey, you should have been more specific." Deimos shrugged.

"I said conjure bacon." Katy argued back.

Deimos rolled his eyes. "Bacon comes from pigs, Katydid." He picked up his plate of food and headed towards the living room. "I'm going to go find some wrestling to watch." He grumbled before leaving the room.

"So, anyways. I had to butcher the pig to get the bacon." She shrugged and walked over to the stove. "You hungry?"

Lance shook his head. He was amazed that Katy showed no fear in front of her brothers. They argued like any normal siblings. "Yes. I'm hungry." He sat on a stool next to Phobos.

"So, lover boy," Phobos poked Lance's arm. "Are you in love with my sister?" He asked point blank.

Feeling his heart race, Lance glanced over at Katy. She still had her back to him. "Well, I- "He felt the god's intense stare upon him. He was afraid of giving the wrong answer.

Katy turned and glared at her brother. "Phobos. Stop scaring Lance." She turned back to the stove and started putting food onto a plate.

"What? I'm just having a talk with the guy." Phobos looked at Lance. "She's so touchy sometimes." He laughed. He stood up from the stool and clapped Lance on the shoulder again. "But seriously. I don't really the full story about what's going on. But I do see how she looks at you."

Lance looked into the god's eyes. He felt his throat tighten. "I care deeply for your sister."

Phobos nodded. "Good. And you do well, to keep that in mind. Because I care deeply for my sister too. And I would hate to see her get hurt." His voice lowered slightly. "What you saw yesterday is only the beginning of what I am capable of."

Spiders appeared on the walls. Lance could feel his heart racing. He nodded. "I got you man. I won't hurt your sister."

Phobos laughed. "Good to hear." He then walked out of the kitchen.

Lance shuddered as the spiders disappeared. He jumped as Katy placed food in front of him on the counter. He felt her hand on his. Her eyes calmed him.

"I'm sorry about my brothers." Her voice was soothing. "They mean well."

He nodded. "I get that." He picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite. "This is really good bacon." He remarked.

She laughed. "Good. Its not easy butchering a pig to get at the bacon." She sat down a cup of orange juice. "Sorry, I don't have coffee. I don't drink it and neither does grandma."

Lance sipped the orange juice. "I'll get some later." He glanced at the carcass in the sink. "So, you know how to butcher a pig?"

"Sure." She shrugged it off like it was normal. "Pigs, cows, goats." She listed as she picked up a rag and began scrubbing blood off the wall. "Are you going anywhere today?"

"I have to go home and get a few things. Also, I'm going to try and get that pendant from my mom's old house." He said between mouthfuls of food. "And you?"

She looked at him. "I have to go to the hospital. My grandma is being released and my aunts are taking her to New York." She said sadly. "Grandma is not going to be happy. They are putting her in a nursing home. Though my Aunt Susan says it's a really good home. Still Grandma is going to be mad." She wiped a tear from her eye.

Lance felt sadness for her. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Katy sighed. "Its for the best really. With everything that's happening, I just don't think I could handle having to take care of grandma and keep the Djinn from killing us." She walked over to the sink and stared at the pig carcass. "What am I going to do with all of this pork?"

"Make pork chops?" Lance joked. He had to dodge as she threw the blood-soaked rag at him. "You missed me."

Katy smirked. "I wasn't really aiming."

Lance finished eating breakfast. "I don't know how I'm going to get into town though. My car was blown up."

"Oh, you can take my grandfather's Porsche." She replied.

His mouth fell open. "Porsche?" He almost felt giddy at the prospect of driving a Porsche.

Katy nodded. "Yeah. Its kind of old. But it sure is fast."

"I don't mind if its old." Lance smiled. "Porsches are like my dream car."

She rolled her eyes. "Men and their toys."

He walked over to Katy and took her into his arms. "Will you be okay out and about town today?" He brushed a loose strand of hair from her face.

"Yeah. My brothers will be with me. No Djinn will mess with them." She smiled at him.

Lance leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. "Good. I'd hate for anything to happen to you." He kissed her again. Then he pulled away. "Show me this Porsche."

Katy took him by the hand and lead him out of the house and to the garage. She opened the garage. The golden Cadillac shined like a coin in the sunlight and sitting beside it was a sleek black Porsche. Neither car showed their age as they were well taken care of. "My grandfather loved cars. These are the only two we have left of his collection."

Lance ran his hand along the sleek car. "This is a fine car." He was almost drooling at the car with the leather interior.

Katy handed him the keys. "Just have it back in one piece." She smiled at him. "Be safe."

"I will." He leaned down and kissed her again. He gripped the key and then opened the door and climbed into the car. The engine purred as he started it. "Oh baby." He gripped the steering wheel and then put the car in reverse. Waving at Katy as he backed out of the garage. Putting it in gear he then pealed out of the driveway and towards the city.


	10. Chapter 10

The sleek black Porsche sped through Las Vegas.  His hands tapped upon the steering wheel in rhythm with the music blasting out of the speakers.  Coming to a stop at a red light he nodded at a car full of attractive women.  They waved back.  Practically beckoning him to follow.  The light turned green and he punched the accelerator.  Leaving the women behind. 

                The car pulled into the lot of a modest apartment complex.  He turned off the car and walked slowly to his apartment.  He had wanted to change out the old man’s clothes.  Opening the front door, he looked around his home.  It was nothing like the Platt House.  Just the very basic necessities.  He paused at the photos of his departed sons.  Sighing he headed to his bedroom.         

                After taking a shower he put on, one of his nicer suits.  Grabbing his spare badge and gun.  He admired his face in the mirror.  He had shaved his face and combed his blonde hair.  Liking the way, he looked he picked up a pair of sunglasses and headed out of the apartment.

                Twenty minutes later the black Porsche rolled into the lot of the precinct.  Officers greeted the lieutenant as he strolled into the building.  He saw a few whisperings as he walked past.  He tried not to think about the rumors that were probably floating around.  The last he had been at work was when Katy had come to tell him she was pregnant.  They had a not so private discussion. 

                “Hey Lieutenant.”  Sergeant Kip greeted him upon entering the office.  “You aren’t dead.”  The satyr chuckled.

                Lance raised an eyebrow at the sergeant.  “Uh what?” 

                “Yeah we all thought you were dead or something.”  Kip replied.  He glanced at his partner Ralph the ogre.  “Right Ralph?”

                The green skinned ogre nodded.  “Yeah boss.  We thought you was dead.”

                “Really?” Lance inquired. He watched Kip and Ralph exchange glances.  “What is it?”       

                “MURPHY!”  Boomed the familiar deep voice of his supervisor. 

                The lieutenant turned to face the scowl of Captain Josiah Romulus.  A large centaur with a black horse body and dark tanned human skin covered in a white shirt and black suit jacket. Around his human torso he wore a belt which a gun and a badge hung in prominence.  Lance tried to look away from the Captain’s gaze.  His face covered in a black curly beard and green eyes almost covered by black curly hair. 

                The centaur folded his arms.  “Where in the HELL have you been?”  He bellowed nearly shaking the walls.  Everyone in the office stopped working and looked.

                Lance smiled sheepishly.  “Um well…”

                “We found your cruiser blown to pieces in the middle of what looked like a battle.  And you just up and vanished.”  The Captain explained. “This on top of you arguing with some hooker the other day. You better have a good explanation for all of this.”

                “Of course, I do.”  Lance was momentarily at a loss for words.  Not sure how much he should divulge.  He started to answer when Sergeant Kip stood up.

                “Sir,” The satyr stammered out.

                “What?!” The Captain and Lieutenant answered at the same time.

                “What is it Sergeant?”  Lance said with more patience.

                The satyr took a step toward them. He trembled slightly.  “We have new leads on the Robinson case.” 

                For a moment the battle was forgotten.  “Good.  Tell us what you have Sergeant.” Lance was hoping that was enough for the captain to focus on.  He glanced at the satyr though he felt the warm air as the Captain snorted.

                “We have evidence that links the boyfriend.  His alibi fell through.” 

                “Good.”  Lance nodded.  “Why don’t you and Ralph bring him in.” 

                Kip nodded with a fake salute.  “Okie dokie Lieutenant sir.”  He smirked.  “Come on Ralph.”  He patted the ogre’s back.  The ogre stood up with a grunt.  “We’ll do that.”  Then he and Ralph walked out of the office.

                Turning to the captain Lance smiled.  “See everything is fine.”  He started for his office. 

                “Lieutenant.”  The Captain’s voice made him stop.

                Lance sighed as he heard the clop of the centaur’s hooves follow him.  “Sir. Look about the car.  I uh- “He sighed.  He opened the door of his office and walked towards his desk.  Moving a chair aside so the captain could walk in.  Once they were both in the office, he closed the door and then walked over to his desk.  Feeling his boss’s gaze upon him the whole time.  “I know I have told you a little bit about my family.”

                Captain Romulus nodded.  “A vague detail here and there.”

                Lance took a deep breath.  “Well, this had something to do with my family.”  He paused.  Wishing he had a cup of water as he felt his throat going dry.

                “And the hooker?” 

                He didn’t like hearing Katy referred to as a hooker.  “Its much more complicated than that sir.” 

                The Captain shifted his four legs.  He sighed.  “Look, I’m not really here to discuss your personal affairs, Lieutenant.  I was really concerned for you.  I know the last year has been rough for you.  And it seemed things were turning around for you.  I just don’t want you sliding backwards.”

                Lance nodded.  “I’m not sir.”

                “Okay.  Well, try not blow up anymore squad cars.  Those are expensive. And keep me updated on the Robinson case.”  The Captain turned and opened the door.  His rear end nearly crashing into a bookcase.  “Take care.”

                “Thank you, sir.  And I will keep you up to date on the Robinson case.”  He said while the Captain exited the office.  He watched the centaur pick his way through the precinct and to the elevators.  He sat in his chair with a sigh.  For a moment he pinched the bridge of his nose.  Relieved he didn’t have to explain too much to Captain Romulus.  He then turned on his computer. The light from the screen made his eyes hurts a bit.  Once the computer was booted and ready, he set to work.  He needed to come up with a fake warrant in order to get into his mother’s old house.

                Lance stood over the printer in his office.  His mind racing as a million thought flew through his head.  A knock interrupted him, and he turned to the source.  Sergeant Kip was poking his head in.  “Yeah Sarge?” 

                The satyr took a step into the office.  “What are you doing, sir?”

                “I’m just catching up on a few things.”  He replied while picking up the paper and hiding it from the sergeant.  “Is there something you need, Kip?”  He sat in his chair. 

                Kip shrugged as he took another step into the office.  “Just worried about you, lieutenant.  I mean what happened with the hooker the other day.  Is she really pregnant?”  He sat down at one of the chairs in front of the desk.

                Lance took a deep breath.  “First of all.  She isn’t a hooked.  And yes, she is pregnant.”  He smiled slightly.  “She’s the cousin of an old friend of mine.”

                “Right.  But you just seem to be acting weird.”

                “Well, this is all sudden.  But Katy and I are working things out. “Lance stood up.  “I really have to be going Kip.”

                The satyr stood up.  “Where?” He asked with a curious tone.

                Pursing his lips Lance put a hand on the satyr’s shoulder.  “TO serve a warrant.  There was uh some drugs suspected to be stashed in a house.  And I’m going to go look into it.” 

                Kip raised an eyebrow.  “By yourself?  Why don’t Ralph and I come along for backup.”

                Lance shook his head.  “That won’t be necessary sergeant.  I can handle it.” He started out the door.  “And you two have your hands full with the Robinson case.  Right?”

                Kip walked out of the office.  “Right.  Sir.”  He smiled weakly.  “Call if you need us.”  He took a glance at the lieutenant and then walked over to his desk. 

                “Thank you.”  Lance replied and then walked back into his office.  He looked around.  His gut telling him it would probably be the last time he saw it.  He picked up the picture of his sons and the fake warrant and then locked the door and walked out of the precinct.

 

                He sat in front of the house that once belonged to his mother.  Just a plain two-story house in a middle-class neighborhood.  It was mostly how he remembered it.  A chain link fence in front.  Plain white bricks.  Cactus growing along the walls.  He noticed children’s toys in the yard.  Sighing he slowly got out of the black squad car he had driven over.  He opened the gate and walked up to the front gate.  He could hear children laughing inside and a baby crying.  Hesitantly he rang the doorbell.  It seemed forever before the door was opened and a young woman answered. She had a crying baby in her arms and the look of annoyance on her face.

                “What?”  she asked.  Her blonde hair hung down in her face while she struggled to quiet the infant in her arms.  Another young child appeared next to her.

                Lance took a deep breath and held up the fake warrant.  “Ma’am I’m Lieutenant Lance Murphy with the Las Vegas PD.”  He held up his badge.  “I am really sorry to bother you.  But its been suspected that there are drugs in your house.  This is a warrant to search the premises.”

                The young woman took the fake warrant from him and glanced at it.  “Drugs?  There are no drugs here.”  She shifted the infant in her arms.  The young child at her side tugged on her shorts.  “Benny go play.”  She said to the child.  Turning back to the lieutenant.  “The house is a mess.”  

                “I’m sorry ma’am.  We have been tipped off by a neighbor.”  He tried to sound convincing. 

                She narrowed her eyes.  “Oh, that stupid Garcia.  I bet it was him wasn’t it?  That old moron has been trying to get us on something.  Just because my son accidentally broke a window with a ball.”  She fumed. 

                Lance listened to her.  “I can’t tell you who it was, I’m afraid.  Can I come in?  I’m not afraid of a messy house.  I have children of my own.”  He smiled his most charming smile. 

                The woman nodded.  “Fine.  I have to finish making lunch for the kids.”  She let him into the house. 

                “Thank you, ma’am.”

                She sighed.  “Just call me Amber.” She chuckled.  “Ma’am makes me sound old.” 

                “Amber.”  He smiled as he stepped into the house.  The young boy called Benny was standing in the hall staring at him.  He started for the stairs.  “I’ll be upstairs.”  He said to her. 

                Amber gave him a strange look.  “Sure.”  She replied suspiciously before heading towards the kitchen. 

                Sighing Lance marched up the stairs.  The house was still mostly the way he remembered it.  Trying to remember what his father had told him about the pendant.  In the attic he had said.  Lance looked for the door that lead to the attic.  Finding the latch, he grunted as he had to pull hard to get the steps to budge.  With a loud groan the steps came down and nearly hit him in the head. 

                He heads someone behind him.  “Oh, hi Benny.”  He knelt in front of the child.  “How old are you?”

                The little boy held up his hand.  “Four.”  He looked past Lance at the steps.  “What are you doing?”

                Lance smiled.  “Looking for something.  Can you go back downstairs?  I don’t want your mama to worry about you.”

                “What are you looking for?”  The boy ignored his request. 

                “Um.”  He paused.  The boy remined him of his own departed children.  “Looking for some bad stuff.”  He finally replied.  “Now, run along please.”  He pointed. 

                “Benny!”  Amber called from downstairs. 

                “See your mama is looking for you.”  He stood up and took the boy’s hand.  “He’s up here Amber.” Lance called down to her.

                Amber walked up the stairs.  She glanced at the attic stairs.  “Why are you going in the attic?” She picked up Benny. 

                “That’s where the tie said we’d find the drugs.”  He explained.

                Amber scoffed.  “No one has been up there for years.  Like before we even moved in.”  She shifted Benny to her other hip.  “Are you sure you are a cop?” 

                Lance held out his badge again.  “I assure you I am.  Just let me look in the ate and I’ll be out of your hair.”  He replaced the badge on his belt. 

                “Whatever.  Just try not to wreck anything.  My husband and I can’t afford to fix anything you screw up.”  She scowled and then walked down the stairs with Benny on her hip.

                Taking a deep breath Lance slowly climbed the attic stairs and into the dark dusty attic.  There were a few boxes here and there.  He coughed from the dirt.  Placing his hands on his hips he couldn’t fathom where the pendant was.  “This damn pendant had better be here dad.”  He mumbled.

                “It’s here.”  A woman’s voice came from the other end of the attic. 

                The voice startled Lance.  He turned to face the woman.  She was wearing a green velvet dress.  A mop of curly red hair covered her pale face.  “Ceridwen.”  He grumbled.  “Do you know where the pendant is?”

                The goddess shrugged.  “No.  I just know its here.”  Her soft English accented voice replied.  She sat on a wooden box.  “Its good to see you are finally taking me serious.”

                Lance sighed.  “Yeah.  I suppose so.”  He opened a box and sneezed as dust flew up.  There was nothing but paper.  “I mean my dad explained it to me.”  He shook his head.  “He’s still alive I guess.”

                The goddess chuckled.  “Only his soul.” She replied.  “So far he has been able to elude Thanatos and Anubis.  Though I can’t imagine why the Egyptian god of death is after him.” 

                “Egyptian?” Lance said while rummaging through another box. 

                “Anubis. Yes.  Your father went on quests for many different gods.  The Egyptians included.”  She explained.  She glanced out the small window.  “You best hurry and find that pendant.” 

                Lance looked at her.  “I don’t even know what it looks like.”

                “You’ll know it when you find it.  Even though you aren’t magically inclined it will glow when you are near it.” 

                He shook his head. “Glow.”  He searched another box.  Sneezing and coughing at the dust.  His hands becoming black from the dirt.  He only found papers and old photos.  He held one.  It was of him as an infant in the arms of his father.  “I can’t believe my mother left all of this here.” 

                Ceridwen appeared beside him.  She looked at the photo.  “You look a lot like him.” She smiled.  “You both have the same crease in your forehead.  Especially when you irritated.”

                Lance glared at her.  “Can you help me?”  He heard a car pull into the driveway of the house.  He glanced outside.  A man got out of the car. 

                “You’ll find it Lance.”  She replied.

                He scoffed and searched a few more boxes.  “Some goddess you are.” 

                “I healed you the other night.  If it weren’t for me, you would have died.”  She folded her arms.  “Be grateful for that.”

                He rolled his eyes.  “Things were going fine until you showed up with your wizard bullshit.”

                “Were they Lance?” Ceridwen sat on the box again.  Smoothing her dress.  “Seems everything was falling apart.  Your wife filed for divorce after your children died.”

                Lance pulled his gun from the holster and pointed it at the goddess.  “Don’t talk about my boys like that.”

                Ceridwen just sat calmly with her arms on her lap.  “You were in a downward spiral of self-loathing and pity.  Drinking and sitting for hours at that brothel.”  She walked towards him.  “Thing are finally turning around for you.  Can’t you be grateful for that?”

                The gun stayed pointed at the goddess.  Lance was at a loss for words.  “You couldn’t just leave things alone. I would have pulled myself out of the funk.”

                “Would you have?” Ceridwen put her hand on the barrel of the gun. 

                Lance started to answer the goddess when he headed the creak of the stairs.  He looked to see a muscled man standing at the top of the stairs.  He lowered the gun.

                “What the hell is going on?”  The man nearly shouted.  “Who the hell are you?”

                “We- “He noticed that Ceridwen had disappeared. “I-I am trying to find drugs.”  He replied.

                The man stepped towards Lance.  His dark eyes were narrowed “Yeah that’s what my wife said.  She said a neighbor tipped you off about drugs.”  He explained.  “There are no drugs in this house.”

                “Well, I have to follow up on every lead sir.”  Lance rebolstered his gun.

                The other man scoffed.  “Sure, I had some trouble with the law a few years ago.  I served my time.  I’m clean now.  I have a family to take care of.  You tell that Garcia asshole that I am clean.” 

                Lance nodded.  “Still have to look.”  He looked past the man and noticed a faint glow coming from a hole in the wall. 

                “There is nothing up here.  Now you can leave.”  The man folded his arms. 

                Lance slid past him.  “I have a warrant.  I gave it to your wife.”  He heard sirens outside approaching the house. 

                “I called the cops.”

                “I am a cop.”  Lance held up his badge.  “Now let me finish my work or I’ll arrest you.”  He started towards the hole in the wall.

                The man scowled and headed down the attic stairs.  The sirens stopped right outside.  Lance took a deep breath and walked over to the hole.  The glow grew brighter as he stuck his arm in and grabbed onto something.  He pulled it out.  On a silver chain was a silver pentacle.  It was not what he expected.  It was just silver.  No markings.  No gemstones.  But it glowed as he held it.  Quickly he pocketed the pendant and headed down the stairs.  He could head voices coming from the front yard.

                He squinted as he stepped into the sunlight.  There were a couple of police cars out front and an angry looking centaur glaring at him. The man and his wife were talking rapidly to the centaur and pointed at Lance as he ambled towards them.  The centaur folded his arms.

                “Lieutenant Murphy.”  Captain Romulus snorted.  His four horse legs moved about with his agitation.  “Care to explain this to me.”  He pinched the bridge of his nose.  “You presented this young woman a fake warrant.  Told her there were drugs in her home.  Then you tore about their attic.  And then were heard talking to yourself and pointing a gun at nothing.” 

                Lance attempted a smile.  “Sir, that sounds really bad.”  He chuckled.  “Look I can explain.”  He could feel his heart beating against his rib cage.

                “I’m waiting.”  The Captain scowled. 

                “I got a phone call tipping me off about possible drugs in the home.  And I came to investigate.” He managed to get out. 

                The Captain held up the fake warrant.  “With a fake warrant?  Are you going crazy, lieutenant?”

                Lance shrugged.  “I know this looks bad sir.” 

                “Folks, I have this from here.”  Captain Romulus said to the couple.  “I am so sorry for the inconvenience this has caused you.  We will take care of any damage.”

                Amber looked over at Lance.  She was holding the baby.  “Its alright Captain.  I just hope he gets the help he needs.”  She glanced at her husband.  “Right honey?”

                Her husband glared at her.  “Honey, you called me nearly in tears because this man broke into our home.  Scared our kids.”  He nearly yelled then sighed.  “I suppose.  There was no damage.” He looked at Captain Romulus.  “Just keep that maniac away from my family.”  He then ushered his wife back into the house.    

                Captain Romulus watched the couple go back into the house then turned his attention to Lance. “Look lieutenant.  We were patient while you were grieving the loss of your sons.  I thought things were turning around for you.  But this- “He pointed at the house.  “You know better than to lie to people so you can break into their homes.  You scared the poor woman half to death.”

                Lance glanced away from his boss. He spied the goddess Ceridwen standing next to the squad cars.  Taking a deep breath.  “Look sir.  I needed to get something out of the house.  Something very important to my family.  This house used to be my mother’s and- “

                The centaur held up his hand.  “Enough.  I’ve heard enough lieutenant.  Give me your badge and gun.” 

                Sighing Lance took off his badge and holstered gun and handed them to the Captain.  “I’m sorry sir.”

                Captain Romulus nodded.  “Me too, Lance.”  He turned to walked away.  “Get your affairs in order.  You are too good of a cop to have sunk to this.”  He handed the badge and gun to another officer.  Then he took off at a gallop with the other police cars behind him.

                Lance watched the centaur gallop away.  Ceridwen was still standing where the cars had been.  He glared at her.  “I really hope all of this is worth it.”  He said top her.

                The goddess stepped towards him.  She smiled.  “It will be Lance.  Trust me.”  Then she disappeared. 

                Shaking his head Lance was mildly relieved that the captain hadn’t taken the car he had driven.  He got into the car and started it up.  He pulled the pendant from his pocket.  The glow was less distinguishable in the sunlight.  He started the car and put it into drive. 


End file.
